


The bet

by yamaneko19xx



Series: Losing control [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Gossiping on mother base, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, miller's bodyguards vs ocelot unit, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me tell you what we’ll do. If Snake decides to kill her, you win. And as a punishment, you can do whatever you want with me.” He smirked, interested in knowing Kaz’s answer he released the grip on his neck but held his chin so they could be face to face. “and I mean anything you want."</p><p>While Snake was trying to take the sniper Quiet down, his two top advisors made a bet.</p><p>(this is currently on hiatus while I correct grammar and spelling, thanks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put your cards on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me tell you what we’ll do. If Snake decides to kill her, you win. And as a punishment, you can do whatever you want with me.” He smirked, interested in knowing Kaz’s answer he released his neck but held his chin so they could be face to face. “and I mean anything you want."
> 
> While Snake was trying to take Quiet down, his two top advisors made a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this draft some months ago and I finally resumed it. We know who wins the bet eventually, right?

Kaz’s day seemed never to end. He was spending almost all day locked in the Command Platform’s office giving radio assistance to Snake, and the worst part was, that he had to spend his entire day with Revolver Ocelot.

  
At first, their relationship had been neutral, cold. They would only talk to each other when necessary and didn’t go much far than a business relationship. Except for strange moments when they would get close, so close that Kaz thought he was going to drown in his arms. It was both arousing and intoxicating, and it almost made Kaz break the line he drew between a business relationship... And something more _intimate_.

After Kaz was rescued by Snake, Ocelot seemed to have picked an interest in him. Whether it was only to bother him, to make his life a living Hell (not that it wasn’t already), the spy would actually stare at Kaz with a strange look in his eyes, as if he was expecting something else.

And that afternoon, he hadn’t been prepared to hear Ocelot’s proposal.

  
The silent sniper, Quiet, appeared in the area Snake was traveling on his way to investigate Emmerich’s whereabouts. Snake stopped in his tracks by the sound of gunfire. Immediately, he crouched behind a rock.

“Boss, you ok? Could it be that Sniper, Quiet?” Kaz leaned to see the monitor, looking for any sign of someone watching Snake.

“Quiet, our silent assassin.” Ocelot was very interested and amused. “where’s the sniping point?” Both Ocelot and Kaz were looking both at the map and the monitor screen which was transmitting a live recording of Snake’s vision.

After 10 minutes of no luck, Kaz was getting impatient, and besides, he wasn’t interested in watching how Snake was wasting his time with a stupid fight which could perfectly be resumed another time.

“Boss, focus on your objective. You need to make contact with Emmerich. Get out of that sniper’s kill zone and head to Serak Power Plant.” Kaz was aware of his anxiety, the main responsible for the destruction of the old Mother Base was close, and yet, Snake was going to just play around with some sniper freak?

Ocelot put his headphones on his shoulders and watched Miller. Anxiety, hatred, betrayal… all written on his face. He was so upset on the verge of breaking down that he looked almost cute. Shalashashka suddenly had to urge to take Miller in his arms and crush him.

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“I’m looking at you, Miller. Your _little act_ amuses me.” Ocelot rested one elbow on the table and leaned to Kaz, who was sitting next to him.

“You think it’s funny, don’t you? Of course you do, after all, it seems you are only here to diminish my authority. Always stepping on my way.” Kaz glared at him, his eyes burning through the glasses of his aviators. That look would have made any of the staff piss in their pants, but to Ocelot, it was an invitation to continue his teasing.

“You look cute when you get angry.” He said while touching his thigh for a moment, watching amused how Kaz’s face went from being furious to surprised and slightly blushed. He didn’t push any further and put his headphones back. Snake was finally able to hit her but …

“The enemy sniper just disappeared… Zero visibility. If you can’t mark her you don’t stand a chance. Stay sharp.” Ocelot’s grin disappeared and transformed into a serious face and, Kaz felt that even the infamous Ocelot was also starting to worry.

Snake shot and hit her again, but she disappeared. After twenty minutes, he spotted her and tried to shot again, but the sky turned cloudy.

“Boss, there’s a sandstorm coming just as the Intel team reported. Take cover and standby; it shouldn’t be more than 15 minutes.” Ocelot’s voice remained calm after all.

Snake agreed, and Ocelot removed his headphones again, talking to Miller.  
“I think he can make it. It'd be helpful if the Boss brings her here so we can investigate her abilities.”

“No fucking way. She’s with Cipher.”

“It’s not your call to decide that Miller. It’s the Boss’s decision.”

Kaz grabbed his scarf and pulled him until they were face to face. Rage in his eyes and if it weren’t really for Snake’s sake, Miller would have tried to kill him.  
“I’m the Commander here, this is MY home, it’s not up to you to decide.”

“I know the Boss will agree with me on this, and that’s why you are so pissed off. You’re just acting like the angry wife here, why can’t you see the good side of this?”

“There’s nothing good about this. I’m not going to let that freak risk what we’ve built so far. You also helped me build this, remember Ocelot? Stop being a hypocrite and shut the fuck up.”

Ocelot shoved Miller’s hand away from his scarf and sat on his lap, grabbing his left hand’s wrist with his right hand while the other grabbed Miller’s neck.  
“No, you shut up. Can’t you see the bigger picture here? It's our chance to find Cipher’s whereabouts if we interrogate her, don’t you see? She’s our ticket to Cipher” - Kaz, of course, could not answer, he was paralyzed and baffled at Ocelot’s sudden move on him. - “But no, you are too worried that your Boss is more interested in this sniper just because she’s a woman. Smells like competence, Commander?”

Miller tried to speak, but Ocelot set more pressure on his neck making his voice rusty while trying to talk “You… You son of a bitch.”

“Let me tell you what we’ll do. If Snake decides to kill her, you win. And as a punishment, you can do whatever you want with me.” He smirked, interested in knowing Kaz’s answer he released his neck but held his chin so they could be face to face. “And I mean anything you want. Except let you or someone else kill me, of course, I’m not that stupid.”

Ocelot’s voice hypnotized him for a moment, and Kaz was sure this was the same tone of voice he used to negotiate with his victims, or rather, seduce them to do as he pleased.

“I’m not interested in doing anything with you.” he replied, his voice breaking a little.

“Are you sure? I know you and Snake haven’t… had fun lately. Maybe I can help you with that. We all have needs; we’re men after all.”

Kaz growled and spoke with disgust in his voice “I wouldn’t touch you even if my life depended on that”

“Really? I see how you look at me; I’m not stupid. Besides, I’m already feeling you’re getting ‘happy’ down here. Come on, name your condition.”

Kazuhira Miller let go a forced laugh, didn’t know why he played along but when he realized it, it was too late, he was already in Ocelot's game.  
“If Snake kills her, I win. And if I do, you, Revolver Ocelot, will be my slave for a week.”

Ocelot didn’t flinch. He was expecting a kind of answer like that. Miller having absolute control over him was arousing.

“Fair enough. But, if Snake brings her alive, I win. In that case, I will fuck you, Kazuhira Miller. And I mean it, you’ll have sex with me. I don’t care if I have to follow your orders all day, our relationship will continue to be professional, but when we are in bed, you have to do as I tell you.”

Kaz laughed, but Ocelot could see a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn’t say no, so he caressed the back of his head and entangled his fingers in his blond hair, gripped them and made Kaz throw his head backward, giving him access to his neck. Ocelot placed kisses and then bit him softly. “Then we have a deal?”

Kaz didn’t move, too busy feeling Ocelot’s hot tongue on his skin and closed his eyes, taking some seconds to consider his options. It would be a great opportunity to test if he could push Snake to do as he says, and also to show Ocelot who was in charge.  
“Just for one night.” he growled.

“One night will be enough to make you fall for me.”

“Confident, aren’t you?” Kaz pushed him away from his neck and smirked at him.

“Of course, one way or another I’ll eventually have you in my bed.”

Kaz was getting hard and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to admit how much he wanted this. He wanted to win, but a small part of him still wanted to lose the bet, and lose himself to Ocelot’s control.

“We have a deal. Now get your ass off me.”

Ocelot gave him a wicked grin and went back to his chair. He looked at the monitor and Snake was still waiting for the sniper to reveal her position. He put on his headphones.

“What’s up Boss? Any news?”

“I think I got her, going to check now.”

 

  
“Did you get her? With those ‘abilities’ of hers… no doubt about it. She has to be one of the Skulls… Now move in and finish her Boss.” He could savor his victory and Ocelot would have to swallow his words.

“Quiet is a valuable source of information Boss. There’s no need to kill her. Think carefully. This is your decision.” Ocelot’s words were calm and collected.

They were both glued to the monitor, looking at how Snake grew closer to the sniper.

“Cipher’s assassin… Finish her!” Kaz was getting anxious and was already picturing a bullet on her head.

Snake pointed his gun at her head; it seemed he was having second thoughts.

“No, killing her would be a waste. Bring her back here.”

Kaz glared at Ocelot, who glared back at him. The air was so tense that anything could cut it, and if any of them made any movement, they’d start a fight.

“Boss!” Kaz insisted.

“Boss!” Ocelot requested, harder.

After some seconds which felt like an eternity, Snake lowered his gun slowly, put it away in his holster and then he put handcuffs on the woman’s wrists.

“Boss, you are not thinking of bringing her back here, aren’t you? She works for Cipher. We don’t even know the extent of her abilities. She’s not setting foot on this base!”

“Good work Boss, can’t believe you took her down alive. Now bring her back here, let’s find out what she really is..” Ocelot wasn’t hiding his grin anymore. Kaz wondered if he was pleased with Snake capturing the woman alive or if he was more pleased because he won the bet.

And Kaz was losing not only the stupid bet but also his authority over Snake.  
“This is too dangerous, kill her! Don’t bring her to our home.”

“This is the Boss’s decision. I’ll send the extraction chopper.” Ocelot’s voice was firm. There was a smirk on his lips while he looked at the monitor. Snake was carrying Quiet on his shoulders, Kaz couldn’t believe it.

“Boss… you know I’ve always got your back… but if you bring her here, I’ll just have her killed…” Kaz growled with a small voice. No way he’d accept this.

There was silence at the office, they didn’t exchange looks, and Kaz was about to explode in rage. Ocelot knew it well, if it weren't for Snake, they’d just beat the hell out of each other until one of them fell to the floor, unconscious. That’d be sufficient, maybe that was what they genuinely needed to settle their rivalry, once and for all.

Once the chopper arrived, Ocelot advised Snake to go with her. She needed to be watched.

“Boss, NO!” Kaz didn’t know what else to say to make Snake reason with him. This was an extremely risky decision. He couldn’t believe that Snake was diminishing his authority in front of Ocelot, again. He was so angry that he had to control his temper with all his willpower and not to wipe the stupid grin off Ocelot's face.

He removed his headphones and slammed his fist on the table. He didn’t look at Ocelot and stormed out of the office.

“This is gonna be interesting. Finally, I’ll get to have you, Kazuhira Miller.” Ocelot smiled to himself while he put Kaz’s headphones in their right place.

He told himself that he was only doing this to calm Miller down, and it seemed that getting the commander on his knees was the only choice he had. Yes, the only one.

That was just another one of his countless lies he’d tell to himself instead of admitting his true feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

Ocelot was still looking at the screen just to make sure Snake departed alright. It was best for him to go with her just to make sure she wouldn’t try something funny.

He watched how his Boss covered her body with a Diamond Dogs jacket and let go a laugh. You’re a gentleman, eh Boss?

But as soon as the camera of Snake’s vision turned the opposite side he heard a noise and turned around. The woman freed herself from the handcuffs and got away.

“Slipped the line, huh? Shame, she’s one of her kind.”

“Fine by me, we don’t need her type. Boss, we need to talk. Get back to base. Everything else can wait.”  
Miller was still following the mission too, from his office.

Miller wanting to distract the Boss so he could make him forget about this sniper? Good one Miller but it’s not gonna work, Ocelot thought.

 

After an hour or two, Kaz was still pacing around the base anxiously waiting for Snake to come home. He stopped as he heard the sound of his spurs. Wasn’t this cowboy wannabe irritating?

“Already missing your boyfriend?”

“Are you following me?” Kaz’s relief was interrupted by his presence. What the hell did he want now?

“I just wanted to remind you that if Big Boss arrives alone, you win the bet and I’m all yours.” Ocelot strolled towards him, taking his time to relish how Kaz tried to hide his shyness getting away from him.

“Just leave me alone, ok? My patience is running out, I had to spend all day with you thanks to that sniper freak.” Kaz shot him a killer look before trying to escape.

Ocelot blocked his way and Kaz wouldn’t back off. Wild and stubborn as usual, more than ever Ocelot wanted to test how far he was willing to go with his strange flirting-bickering behavior.

“Tell me, Miller, are you already thinking what you’d do to me once you win? Will you pin me to your bed and fuck me while I’m on all fours? Or do you want me to suck your cock first? How far will you go with me?” Ocelot seemed amused, and even if Kaz had his eyes closed he could still feel him grinning while he talked with that sexy voice which could make Miller lose control in any minute...

Just hold your breath, Kaz said to himself.  
“I would rather eat shit than touch y-”

Ocelot took his face with his hands and kissed him. Kaz tried to push him away but he lost his balance when Ocelot shoved him to the wall.

Everything happened so fast that he couldn’t react in time. Before he realized it, he was already with his mouth opened and his tongue slowly stroking Ocelot’s. His hand was on his waist, and he was actually grinding his body against Ocelot.

A moan escaped from his mouth, he was so much enjoying this, and he hated it, he bit Ocelot’s lower lip hard and pushed him away from him, touching his still swollen lips.

Ocelot touched his lip and looked at the red spot on his glove. The more Miller opposed, the more he wanted to take him.

“We’re going to have fun; you’ve already left me wanting more. But I think I’d rather prefer to be the winner so I can get you on your knees.” His voice was low and slightly threatening, but still arousing.

“Forget it. If I win, I’ll make sure you stay away from me.”  
Kaz leaned on the cold steel wall trying to regain his composure.

Kaz went to his office but he still had the radio on, as he and Ocelot did all the time in case Snake needed anything.

 

* * *

 

 

The following hours Kaz made sure all the base was on alert.

Much to his disgust, after Snake’s chopper had been tailed by an enemy bogey, the sniper appeared and took it down with only one bullet. She hadn’t left after all.

What was her objective? Kaz had a bad feeling about her.

  
While they were waiting for Snake to arrive, Kaz had all the staff waiting for the chopper to land. Snipers and soldiers positioned all over the base, ready to attack at any moment.  
Ocelot joined him with his unit. Kaz thought it ironic, after all, it was all his fault.

The chopper appeared in the blue sky and Kaz yelled.  
“Hit the alarm, don’t lose sight of her!”

All the instructions given, they only needed to wait for the immediate landing.  
"No way she's setting foot on this base!" He could see Snake's determined expression, defying him. "Boss! She's with Cipher!"

Kaz touched his holster to make sure he had his gun, though in his current state he knew he didn’t stand a chance. A tiny small part of him wished the woman would attack him so they could all see he was right. But of course… And he glanced at Ocelot, if his men were not on guard to protect him, no one else would. And he’d just be killed in front of Snake and Ocelot’s sight. How stupidly tragic that would be.

The woman left the chopper and landed on Mother Base, wearing an assassin’s look. She then disappeared.

Kaz watched Ocelot’s face. Not smiling anymore, huh?

“Thermals!” Ocelot shouted while he got closer to where the woman was.

Kaz was watching, furious. While the soldiers were searching Kaz saw her. She looked straight into his damaged eyes and smiled. ‘I know what you’re going through’ she seemed to mean and then her eyes went black again, ‘but I’m here to kill him.' That was the second thing Kaz thought the woman said. It happened in 2 seconds, but Kaz felt it’s been hours.

And what was that humming??

The heat detector found her and she appeared inside the circle of soldiers. Kaz knew she made herself visible on purpose, if not they wouldn’t be able to find her so fast.  
It was no use. This was not going to end well, she was the enemy and needed to be destroyed. There was more to her than her exceptional shooting skills or her perfect camouflage. There was something hidden deep inside her, and that was what would get them all killed, somehow he knew that.

"Seize her!" Walking to one of his soldiers, he ordered.  
“Fire!”

Ocelot put his hand on the soldier's gun, lowering it.  
“Miller!” Ocelot tried to stop him. He wasn’t wearing his smirk any longer. "She saved the Boss!"

"She was saving herself, fire!" Kaz challenged him and ordered the soldier to fire. The man would indeed follow his orders and not Ocelot’s, it could have ended so quickly, but Snake had to ruin it.

"Put her in a cell" Snake, who had been silent until then, finally said something while he made a gesture for the staff to lower their guns. Then he softly said to Ocelot "Keep an eye on her"

"Right"

Snake put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with understanding as if he was making a promise to her. She nodded and walked away.

"Take her away. What are you waiting for? Move!” Ocelot was serious. It'd been a long time since he saw that strange look on his face. He didn't seem so pleased even though he won this one.

Kaz decided it was no use but tried insisting once more to make Snake reason. He had a bad feeling about this  
"Boss, you are going to regret this… that woman-"

"I know, she knows our location. Either way, one of these days we're gonna have to kill her. But now is not the time… when the time comes, I'll pull the trigger."

Ocelot watched Snake’s serious face before walking away with the new prisoner.

Kaz couldn’t believe it. He tried to have her killed, but Snake was the one who finally stopped it, ordering the guards to take the woman to a cell.

When the sniper was taken away, Kaz also decided to leave. He didn’t want to see anyone and helocked himself at his office for the rest of the day keeping himself busy with reports.  
He didn’t talk to Snake either, he was just fed up with everything: Snake, Ocelot, the skull woman, every one of them could go to hell.

 

* * *

 

 

The door of his room slammed shut with a loud noise. He didn’t care about showing the rest of the base how angry he was so he strolled to his room without even having dinner. His stomach was shut anyways.

But this was bad. If Kaz stayed by himself that night, he would only go over all the events again, feel self-pity and blame himself at the same time. He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want Snake to come to his room. It wasn’t as if Snake would be able to comfort him the way he wanted anyway. That intimate relationship they once shared seemed to have died with the old mother base.

_“When the time comes, I’ll pull the trigger.”_  
Snake’s face was severe and Kaz could tell by the tone of his voice that he meant ‘don’t mess with me’. Even Ocelot who acted so cocky about this was surprised and had no choice but follow his orders.

Snake, what happened to you? Why are you against me most of the times? I say no, you say yes. I say white; you say black. What happened to that relationship we had nine years ago when we would just understand each other by just one look, one word. You are the world to me, and yet I feel you don’t give a shit about me.

_“Kaz, what should I do? tell me… tell me like you used to…”_  
He still remembered his words when they were flying over Mother Base after Kaz’s rescue. At that time Kaz thought Snake was just odd because he had been ‘on ice’ for nine years, but even if he was still dependent of his decisions, lately Snake was making different choices.  
What should you do Snake? You are asking me? Really, Snake, really? why do I even bother to give you a piece of advice if you will eventually do whatever shit you or Ocelot wants?

Speaking about him.. they never really liked each other but they did have an agreement. Their relationship was based on that. But when did this dislike turn to like? That was a subject he always tried to avoid.

_‘I do this for Snake’s sake but you stay out of my way’_ he would always remind him. And even when there were times when they had to work together… Kaz always respected him. He shouldn’t be surprised about Ocelot’s strange bet, after all, they both knew that there had always been something unresolved that lingered in the air every time they were alone.

Stares at each other, words which had double meanings, gestures… his hand on his thigh, his kisses and bites on his neck…  
Suddenly he held his breath and closed his eyes, he had always wondered how those lips would actually taste and was surprised at Ocelot’s sudden advance on him.

He still remembered his first kiss with Snake. There was so much sexual tension and lust that their kiss was unavoidable. That feeling of wanting more and more, to let one, him, fall completely under the other’s, Snake’s, hands to do with him as he pleased. There used to be so much chemistry between them, what happened?  
Was that the result of his renewed desire for Snake’s old friend? That was the most reasonable excuse he could find at these nine years of ‘infatuation’ Kaz developed for the man he hated.

But he didn’t take into account that there was no excuse whatsoever for what he felt while Snake was in coma, because duh, Snake was in coma. How do you explain that you fell for… Come on say his name, Ocelot? Kaz’s brain was being a bitch as it kept on torturing him with thoughts of kissing Ocelot.

He always thought that if they kissed he’d finally realize that nothing could happen between them but that unexpected kiss almost had him fall to his knees and an uncontrollable lust almost clouded his mind. If he hadn’t thought it over twice, he’d now be in Ocelot’s bed.

But then he remembered who he was dealing with, and all that lust transformed into...hate? No. Refusal to accept his feelings… and his brain wasn’t helping either; it didn’t stop the images coming to his head, thoughts of them having sex. And Kaz could not count the times they had the chance to give themselves to their desires, no, he couldn’t count how many times even if he had his two hands, his fingers were not enough to count how many times did Kaz truly want to taste those lips and that pale skin.

He didn’t even dare to count how many times he had jerked off thinking about him…

 

A part of him wished this stupid bet would just be a joke, but another part of him was looking forward to its outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You know what's coming next ;)


	2. Cash your bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot gets what he wants
> 
> (And Kaz too!) >:3

**2\. Cash your bet**

  
The next day Ocelot spent all morning arranging Quiet’s stay on Mother Base. He had to deal with it himself as Miller didn’t want to take any part in this. If it were for the Diamond Dogs commander, he would had already kicked her out in the best scenario.

After everything was done, he took a final look at the woman in her cell. She gave him a strange look. Probably she was also tired to be frowning all the time, it didn’t suit her at all. Unlike Miller, who the more bitter the more attractive he was.

He reached the Command Platform and watched Snake’s chopper leaving in the distance, wondering if Snake was able to talk to Miller. Probably not, that’s why he was leaving.

If he had to admit it, the Legendary Big Boss’s weakness was Kazuhira Miller, or so he thought. Ocelot could bet that Miller didn’t want to talk to him.

“Boss, are you leaving for Afghanistan today?” Ocelot called his radio frequency while he made his way through the platform.

“Yeah, I’ll make some intel on Emmerich’s whereabouts.”

Just as he thought, Snake wanted to make it up to Miller by giving him what he wanted.

“Remember that Miller and I did some digging on it, the information’s in your iDroid. Please don’t go sneaking in there without telling us, ok?”

“Is Kaz still mad?”

Bingo.

“Well, he’s been in his office since yesterday and today he assigned you 20 new side missions. Something tells me he’s still mad at you.” It was fun that the most wanted man in the world would be afraid of Miller. It made Ocelot want to fuck him more.

“I imagined”

“Boss, about that sniper you extracted… “Quiet...” We set up a cell for her on the Medical Platform.”  
Ocelot continued once he heard a ‘hmp’ on the other end.  
“The Medical team is looking into her ‘...abilities’. I’ll let you know if they find anything.”

Ocelot walked through the Command Platform trying to suppress the smile of satisfaction on his face. But it was impossible once he reached his destination, Miller’s office.

“And Boss… Leave Miller to me. If we manage to get some intel out of Quiet, that should satisfy him.”

Time to get my prize, he thought as he opened the door.

 

* * *

 

Revolver Ocelot, uninvited of course, made his way to Kaz’s desk.

“Make yourself at home, no need to knock, right?”

“Can’t I come inside?” Ocelot walked to the desk, his spurs ringing. “Your office I mean.”

Kaz was trying to act as if he was busy, though it looked like he hadn’t been working at all.  
  
“What do you want? Make it quick.”  
Kaz eyed him for a second before turning his eyes back to the folder he’d been trying to read with no luck as his mind was elsewhere.

“I’m here to cash my check”

Kaz looked at him surprised… or rather _Faking_ surprise.

“You weren’t expecting this to be for real?” Ocelot smirked while leaning his body on his desk.

Ocelot was really serious and Kaz couldn’t help but feel both anxious and worried. What if all this was a joke? What if he let the Interrogator go too far? What if he wouldn’t stop?

“Do you really think I take your shit for real? Don’t make me laugh.. I don’t have time to play with you Ocelot. Why don’t you go and watch that your new protegeé doesn’t kill us all?” Kaz shoved him away with the folder he was still holding. “Now get out of here, leave me alone.”

Ocelot leaned his palms over the desk and leaned forward. Kaz involuntarily leaned back on his chair.  
“I’m a man of my word Miller. You know that I’d be already at your feet if I was the one who lost.”

“You’d be literally at my feet, tied up and with a muzzle on your mouth so you would stop annoying the hell out of me.” Kaz threw his pen over the desk and it fell to the ground. Ocelot’s grin was wider.  
“You don’t care do you? The only thing you want is to fuck my life up.”

Kaz didn’t realize that he was angry at himself. Angry because he was letting Ocelot have control over him and play with him … Also, because he hated himself for wanting more from Snake’s old friend.

“No, the only thing I want is to fuck you.”

While Kaz was trying to counter attack he didn’t realize that Ocelot kneeled in front of him and kissed his lips.  
Even though Kaz wanted to resist, he kissed him back, welcoming the other’s tongue inside his mouth and brushing his tongue with his. He had soft lips and God, he felt he was dreaming. Ocelot’s gloved hand grabbed the back of his head pushing him forward to deepen the kiss while Kaz spread his legs letting Ocelot’s body come closer.

He never felt someone could ravage his mouth so fucking good, never thought Ocelot could be this good at kissing, his whole body wanted to jump at the man and shout ‘I’m yours, take me’. This was the same feeling he had when kissing Snake for the first time. He wasn’t naive when it came to sex and he had been with many people, he was young, horny, reckless, didn’t care who, he just has to get laid.

But never in his life he thought he would feel what Snake made him feel, that hunch that he was the one for him. For a strange reason, this feeling was stronger with Ocelot, he could feel it in his heart, blood, … and dick. For 9 years he had been denying his growing feelings for Ocelot, his head would tell him no, but when he was alone at night, he imagined him and Ocelot kissing, fucking, even cuddling and sleeping together. What a fool he was.

They were not made for romance.

 

That was only an illusion and he was letting himself be carried away by it, so he grabbed Ocelot’s neck with his left hand, making him break the kiss and attempt to pull backwards, but Kaz’s grip was strong and hard.

“Did you think I’d fall for that? I don’t believe in love stories.” His voice was harsh, Kaz was fed up with people playing with his feelings and had to stop this now.

Ocelot frowned at the sudden attack but the next second he caught Kaz in a CQC move and the commander ended up with a soft hit on his jaw and his wrist handcuffed to his own chair.

“What the fuck??”

“I told you I wasn’t playing games Kazuhira. This isn’t a love story, unless in the end you fall in love with me.” Ocelot smirked while he removed his scarf and touched his neck. He was slightly pissed off with Kaz’s sudden treacherous move, he shouldn’t had let his guard down. Still, it was amusing to watch Miller trying to avoid the unavoidable.

“You’re pathetic, the only way you can get me is by handcuffing me. I expected more of you.” Kaz could taste a little victory as he mocked Ocelot’s ways of handling him, though he must admit that he wasn’t expecting this.

Ocelot ignored his remarks and locked the door.

“No, I can get you anyway I want. The handcuffs are just for fun, you are no match for me anyway.”

Kaz leaned on the chair and glared at him. “Liar. Just because I _am_ a match for you, you are restraining me. What if I start screaming? You’ll be kissing the floor in 5 minutes when my bodyguards come here after they heard me.”  
That was his escape plan, his bodyguards were placed outside his office next to the door so they could hear anything, maybe even this conversation

“Where do you see yourself in five minutes time? Let me guess, with my cock in your mouth.”  
Ocelot seemed to had read his mind and talked loud next to the door.

“You wish.” Kaz had no intentions on giving up and was holding all his fury for when he could have the bastard next to him. His legs were free so he could still kick him in his balls. But contrary to what he thought, Ocelot approached him from behind and loosened his tie a little bit.

Kaz was stiff and hard like a rock, but when Ocelot’s hand went to unbutton his shirt, he relaxed. Then one gloved hand trailed over his chest while he felt his lips brushing the naked skin of his neck and shoulders, giving him small kisses and nibblings. It made him shiver.

“I knew you’d like me kissing your neck, what about a bite?” Without waiting for an answer, Ocelot digged his teeth deep into his flesh, marking him. Kaz groaned and moaned, he couldn’t help it, it had been a long time since someone did that to him, only Big Boss used to do it. It was something so intimate as kissing, or fucking. It meant he belonged to the other person, his mind was too tired to deny that Ocelot’s bite was firing him up.

“Sh-shit…”

Ocelot bit him again, and again. Then he bit his right side. He was getting aroused just by hearing Kaz moans everytime his teeth touched his skin, it was absolutely perfect.

Kaz closed his eyes and tried to focus on the fresh pain, maybe it would make his hard on go away… but Ocelot once again got the upper hand and stood between his legs. Kaz knew what was coming next, and watched Ocelot remove his belt and unzip his fly.

“Come on Miller, give me my reward. I want to see you sucking my cock.”

He touched his lips slowly with his thumb. Kaz wanted to bit him but… His mind seemed to be focused on what the other man had between his legs. He had a nice cock and Kaz was sure Ocelot cleaned himself up before coming here. Smug bastard.

Ocelot did not push him, he grabbed his cock with the other hand and just waited.

And Kaz fell for it, he wasn’t going to go anywhere and the sooner he started the sooner Ocelot would get the fuck out. But he had to admit that he wanted to taste him, first somewhat reluctant he licked the tip slowly, his tongue lazily going over his cock while Ocelot now had his hands on his head, slowly pushing him closer.

The Interrogator was a Specialist for a reason, he knew how to manipulate people, and Kaz fell for his trap.  
“Did you know that I jerk off imagining you sucking my cock? I hope you don’t disappoint me, I wouldn’t want to end up jerking off myself you know?”

Kaz smiled while his lips were still on his cock. For a moment he felt confident and wanted now more than ever to make Ocelot moan and scream his name while he sucked him. So he finally opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a little, licking the tip of the cock and then closing his lips around it, enveloping his length slowly inside his hot and soft mouth. He felt the dick throbbing inside him, filling his mouth and cheeks, going deeper. It made Kaz moan, he missed having a cock in his mouth and Ocelot had the perfect size for him, big enough to restrain his throat. He started to move backwards and forward, feeling the man getting so hot that he was fucking his mouth at the right pace. God. It was as if he’d come without even touching himself, and because of a blow job. With each thrust, he could feel his mouth getting filled, uncomfortably good.

“So good Miller, so good.” Ocelot groaned while he adjusted to Kaz’s pace. He was a patient man and knew he wouldn’t get so much fun if he just fucked his brains out, it would end just too quick and he wanted to take all of him.

Several minutes went by and the only thing that could be heard was Kaz’s mouth going in and out Ocelot, and his own compressed hums and shy moans. Kaz couldn’t believe Ocelot was so collected and controlled that he wasn’t making any noise other than weak moans, but he felt the man was close to his climax.  
Ocelot didn’t pull out, and when Kaz wanted to free his throat from the intrusion Ocelot gripped his head, making him take him all, unable to breathe and talk. Kaz nose hit his pubic hair, his cock was all the way inside his throat with no gag reflex. Ocelot thought that was amazing.

Of course Kaz learnt from the best. He was sure this was how Big Boss used to handle Kaz. ‘Used to’. 9 years can change a man indeed.

Lowering his gaze to admire the view again, Miller surrendering to him, fighting to breathe and at the same time trying to stay calm to not show any weakness. Still his hand was gripping the arm of the chair and if he continued to put strength on his wrist, the metal of the handcuff would cut through his skin.

Impressive. Miller would never give up, would him?

“You’ll be a good boy and drink it all, right?”

Kaz looked at him with tears in his eyes and an angry face. When Ocelot released him he coughed and moved his head off his cock.

“Unless you want me to spill it all over your shades and clothes, I advice you take my cock back into your mouth.”

And Kaz did it, he opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and let Ocelot grab his chin with one hand while he pumped his cock for release. He placed the tip of his cock on Kaz’s tongue, slightly inside his mouth.

Kaz closed his eyes and heard Ocelot’s low moan while his hot cum filled his mouth.

And he drank it all.

 

* * *

 

Ocelot fixed his clothes and tried not to look at Miller that much. This was a power exchange, nothing more… He couldn’t allow himself to think that Miller would want something else than just sex, he should stop those emotional thoughts…

Before Kaz could complain he released his wrist from the hand cuff and placed them over the table.

“I’m impressed. You were born to suck my dick Miller. You’re the first one who was able to make me come so fast.”

That wasn’t a joke, it was just the plain truth. Ocelot’s hand travelled cautiously through the blonde’s lips, how he wished to see his naked eyes, but he wouldn’t dare to take his shades off. He was sure he was glaring at him with fury.

They fingers met for a moment when Kaz touched his swollen parted lips and swallowed his own saliva and leftovers of cum, trying to soothe the pain in his throat. He forgot something like this could happen…

He coughed and laughed. Maybe out of shyness, or embarrassment, or anger… Or because he enjoyed it and he was now so hard he felt he was dying and Ocelot was aware of it.

“Why don’t you jerk off and I watch you?” Ocelot leaned on the desk, looking as if nothing had happened, except for the slight blush on his cheekbones.  
“I can see you’re dying, come on.”

“No, you are dying to see me. You won’t have the pleasure of watching me, truth is I’ve never thought about you when I jerk off so naturally I don’t want to see you here while I’m doing it.”

Ocelot was expecting this answer but he felt Miller hurt his pride.

“You won and got what you wanted. Now get the hell out of here.” Kaz wanted Ocelot out, after all he was the only one he had been fantasizing about for way too many years. And now that he had him in front of him, the bastard wanted to see him touching himself, why? Wasn’t Kaz good enough for a blow job? Wasn’t he good enough to…?

“You are wrong. This is just the beginning. We agreed on a fuck, not on a blow job.” Ocelot said trying to suppress the grin from his face.

So it wasn’t over?

 

Kaz stood up and before he could ever hit Ocelot’s face, the older man grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the desk, facing his unread folders. He had a bad feeling about this, having Ocelot behind him meant no good.

His wrist already hurt because of the handcuffs and now that Ocelot’s hand was gripping it Kaz growled in pain. Ocelot leaned his full body against his back and Kaz could feel his cock grinding on his ass. He knew that he wanted to fuck him and couldn’t help but sigh, hadn’t he just cum in his mouth? He could still taste him.

“You tricked me.” Kaz simply said feeling used.

“No, technically anything can happen. I didn’t mention how I wanted to fuck you nor when. You just agreed without any complains.”

Kaz remained silent and remember that his guards were at the door.

“You can’t do anything to me. If you try something else I’ll call Snake and this is over.”

Ocelot chuckled. Miller was running out of excuses.

“Weren’t you mad at Snake for bringing the sniper Quiet here? What will you do? Will you forgive your boyfriend now?”

The mere mention of her name made Kaz wrestle with Ocelot to get free, but with his hard on throbbing on his pants and tired as he was, Ocelot dominated him once more by grabbing his neck from behind.

“No need for you to get excited, I promise you, and this time this is not a bet, that I’ll personally make sure we extract Intel from that woman, can’t you see Miller? She’s our ticket to Cipher.”

Kaz didn’t want to be reasonable so he just breathed hard and said nothing about it. He was already too furious… Too horny to even think rationally. He moved his hips backwards, rubbing his ass to Ocelot’s crotch, waking up his dick again.

Ocelot’s grip on his neck loosened as his attention went to Kaz’s movements. He really wanted to fuck him tonight, and not at noon in his office, but he couldn’t think rationally, he was losing control.

He let go Kaz’s left wrist and his neck, both hands went to undo his belt and touch his cock through his pants. He was incredibly hard. Ocelot buried his nose on the back of his head, sniffing his scent. He could tell when someone wanted to get laid just by their smell, and Kaz was just like an animal in heat begging to be fucked, hard.

Kaz leaned his hand on his desk, his knees were trembling and he’d fall if it weren’t for the other man’s body pressed against his. Being in this position, he had the impression that Ocelot’s body was bigger than always, threatening but incredibly irresistible, and he didn’t care anymore, he wanted Ocelot to just fuck him senseless, now.

But he would never admit it.

On the other hand, Ocelot did know what Kaz wanted, his body language was just too easy to read.

“What did you say before? That your bodyguards were at the door? What will you do now Miller? Will you scream while I fuck you? Or will you shut up?”

Damn, his voice on his ear, his naked hands (when did he remove his gloves?) touching his pubic hair, going down to tease his dick, his hard cock grinding his ass, God this was just too much.

Ocelot didn’t touch his dick, he lowered his pants and his hands went to his ass. Touching him softly, like someone who had never touched a man before, so much lust and need.

“I… I can keep my mouth closed.” Kaz whispered. He was going to taunt him by telling him that he was used to be silent, that was how Big Boss would take him, always when Kaz less expected it, Big Boss would come back from a mission, have a shower and then stalk his XO, no matter when, no matter where. He just cornered him to a wall, box, desk, wherever, and just fuck him senseless. There was rarely any talk, any attempt of seduction. Kaz didn’t have to think so much, he just had to give in to the older man.

So different from his relationship with Ocelot, where the seduction was as important as the next step. And Kaz realized that he loved this, and it was not going to be the first and last time.

This was just the beginning.

Ocelot let go a false laugh and kneeled. Kaz turned his head around and watched ashamed how Ocelot’s hands opened his cheeks and he buried his face on his ass. His tongue felt like fire on his hole and Kaz had to struggle not to moan loud. He couldn’t put his hand on his mouth or he’d lose balance. He wasn’t expecting this, it felt so good that he started to relax and Ocelot noticed that, because he shoved one finger inside him and fucked him slowly while he ran his tongue on his asscheeks. Kaz breathed hard, feeling two fingers inside him and Ocelot standing up again while his fingers were exploring his inside, prepping him for the real thing.

But, unlike Big Boss, this bastard liked to tease.

Ocelot continued to fuck Kaz with his long fingers while he grabbed his cock with the other and slowly began to pump him.

“God!” Kaz whimpered and held his breath, but it was so hard. Had he gone weaker? What happened to that Kazuhira Miller who would let Big Boss fuck him on a public place and no sound other than the sound of his bodies could be heard… Why was he losing control?

“I don’t mind if you scream, and I frankly don’t give a fuck about the men if they come here and see me fucking you, Miller. I don’t care as long as they don’t interrupt, they can watch.”  
Ocelot and his sexy damn voice, Kaz could barely keep his body upright.

And then he remembered.

“T-the door’s locked.”

Ocelot didn’t say a word about that, just smiled more than to himself than to Kaz and removed his hand from his cock.

“Bend over, you can lean on your desk, otherwise it’s gonna get hard for you,…”

‘ _Thanks for being so considerate before you bang me, idiot_ ’ Kaz thought but his words never let his mouth.

Kaz let Ocelot place his palm on his back and push him so his chest and belly were on his desk. It didn’t feel so bad. He even didn’t complain when he felt his shirt being pulled up, revealing his naked back and feeling Ocelot’s hot palms running through his skin. It felt so damn good.

He mentally prepared to the incoming intrusion, but nothing happened. He just felt Ocelot kissing and biting his naked body, leaving more bite marks while his hands touching him felt like there were more than two, as if all his body was being ravaged by Revolver Ocelot. This man really liked to possess his victim completely.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered while one finger entered his ass again.

Kaz breathed hard and did not answer. Wasn’t Ocelot going to fuck him? This hadn’t even been his idea, he was just paying his debt. Why he had to beg for something he didn’t… want?  
Shit.

Of course he wanted this, and of course Ocelot was waiting for Kaz to beg for it.

His finger moved lazily, it was slippery enough for Ocelot’s cock to take him easily, but he still wouldn’t do it. This was a battle Kaz would most likely lose, he couldn’t wait any longer, he hadn’t had any release as Ocelot before and needed desperately to be fucked.

It’s been so long.

“Ngg… Do it…” Kaz whispered but nothing changed.

“You can do better than that.”

“Okay okay you win, fuck me.” He was getting too impatient and angry and it could be seen on his voice.

“Where are your manners Commander Miller?” Ocelot’s voice remained calm and unaltered.

Kaz breathed for some seconds and gave a long sigh. He had already lost anyway.

“Please fuck me”

“But I’m fucking you already, or you want me to stick my cock in your ass?”

“Y-... That” Kaz closed his eyes while he anxiously waited.

“Say it.”

Apparently Ocelot had a thing for talking while having sex, Kaz wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or if this was how he really was. Like a shitty porn movie. You want me to be a slut for you? Okay, watch me.

“Ocelot…” Come on Kaz or you won’t get anything, he said to himself before continuing. “Please, stick your cock in my ass and fuck me… You better do it good or I’ll kill you.”

“Yes” Ocelot purred. It seemed he would just come from hearing Kaz begging for his cock while he replaced his finger for the real thing.

Kaz was not prepared for it and he groaned loudly.  
“Shit… Go slower.”

It’s been so long since he’s been fucked that it felt like the first time.

Ocelot felt his cock tightening as he tried to make his way deeper. His ass was so tight that it felt as if he was swallowing him.

It was true then, that Miller and Snake didn’t have any action in a while, it made Ocelot feel guilty. He quickly spit and a trail of saliva coated his cock, lubricating it so it would go smoother.

This time he did as Miller wanted and pushed slower. Kaz tried to relax by leaning his head backwards and inhaling. He could feel Ocelot’s cock filling him slowly.

Another wimp, and a moan. Kaz was losing his mind as he closed his eyes and focused on the moment. Snake’s friend fucking him, he should feel guilty but he found it arousing, inevitable. It wasn’t as if Snake would really care anyway… A thrust and hit on his prostate stopped his brain from thinking and another loud moan escaped his throat.

“Miller, didn’t you say you were silent during sex? Shut up.” Ocelot buried his cock deep inside him, touching his hot spot while he gripped his hands on his waist.

“Ssh-shit but you, you are different…” Kaz wasn’t able to find a rational explanation as of why he was losing control, his brain was long gone.

“The door’s not locked.” Ocelot simply said, a little softer.

Before Kaz could react Ocelot took his scarf and muzzled Kaz with it. “Don’t ruin my scarf or you’ll have to get me a new one…. Oh, you can’t talk.”

Not only had Ocelot muted him but he also bent his elbow and grabbed his left wrist, pushing it to his back while Ocelot’s right hand was still on his right hip, ready to resume his thrusts.

Kaz was feeling overwhelmed, angry, defenseless… And incredibly good as his adrenaline was rushing and his body became hotter. He had to stay quiet no matter what or his guards could enter and… He’d have to kill them if they saw him like this, bent over his desk, half naked and Revolver Ocelot pounding into his ass while he enjoyed it… His cock was throbbing as it brushed the wooden desk every time Ocelot thrusted forward inside him.

He concentrated on breathing through his nose, it was so hard to be in control when Ocelot was fucking him so good, how could someone made him feel like this?

“You doing good _Kaz_?” Ocelot sometimes would use his first name just to stress the level of intimacy they had, still he was sure that he was the only one capable of reaching this deep intimacy with Miller, the only one capable of handling him. 9 years of working together had taught him that.

“Right, you can’t speak. I wonder if you like my cock so far?” While he continued he let go Kaz’s wrist and the blonde quickly removed the cloth from his mouth, panting.

“S..stop and lock the door.”

“No, I told you I won, my rules. Now that you dared talking without my permission, answer me. How do you like my cock?”

He pressed just too hard, to deep and slow inside him. If he wanted to make Miller feel him, he did it. He waited for his answer, watching his back as he trembled slowly. It was a view of Miller he would never forget.

Kaz growled but didn’t say a word. Either he was enjoying it or suffering it, Ocelot didn’t know. He just pulled out of him, his cock still hard.

“So you don’t like it…” He began while he caressed his asscheeks. “I thought I was the right man for you.”

This change in his strategy seemed to had an effect on Miller, who turned his head around to look at him. When did he take off his shades? He was piercing him with those eyes, it made his cock twitch impatiently wanting to be inside him again.

“Why did you stop?” He breathed.

“Because you’re not answering me.” Why did he even care if Miller answered him or not? He knew the answer, he couldn’t stand Miller thinking about anyone else but him.

“You are dense, just fuck me.” Kaz blushed while his eyes were still locked.

“No until you answer me. Do you like me?”

  
_Shit shit shit where did that came from? Wasn’t he supposed to repeat ‘Do you like my cock?’_

Kaz looked at him surprised and blushed even more, he turned his gaze to the folders scattered on his desk and what he said next was also unexpected. “Idiot… I, I like you, now fuck me.”

Ocelot chuckled and he positioned his cock on his asshole. “I didn’t think you liked vanilla sex Kaz.”

“Look who’s talking, you made me say that.”

Ocelot spit on his cock and rubbed it on his asshole. “Now that we are getting more intimate, tell me what you want.”

Kaz sighed, his defeat was complete, he couldn’t win against this man, it was the first time he felt like this.

“Stop talking and fuck me, I…” Kaz knew what Ocelot wanted to hear. Bastard.

“I want to feel your cock inside me….”

If Kaz knew the power he could have over Ocelot just with those words, he’d have the upper hand more often.

Ocelot obliged and push himself inside him again. Kaz put his hand in his mouth but soon he had to remove it and use it to grab one side of the desk as the other man was pushing against him too hard, too fast. Kaz could feel the other man’s balls pounding against his ass as he tried to keep his balance, but now that his mouth was free he completely forgot about the guards standing on the door, and if he did remember for a bit, he didn’t care anymore. This was the best fuck he had ever had in years and he wasn’t going to spoil his fun any longer.

Ocelot had no shame, he wouldn’t mind someone else watching him as he banged the Diamond Dogs XO, he had been holding himself up for this man for too many years to care. Too many years fantasizing about him and now he was feeling his actual body, his flesh and warmth as he fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

Kaz was long gone, moaning and breathing hard. Without realizing it he came over his own desk, making a mess of his papers.

Ocelot followed him shortly, cumming inside him while he let go a rather loud groan before leaning over Kaz’s back, breathing on his neck.

 

He was tired, and it was way past noon already. Ocelot leaned more his body so both of the were almost glued, then closed his eyes and sniffed the younger man’s skin. He could never get tired of this.

“Are you sniffing me?” Kaz asked with a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

Ocelot didn’t answer and removed himself from him, hearing Kaz growl in complain, his ass slowly dripping fresh cum.

“He… He used to do the same.” Feeling rather awkward Kaz couldn’t help but mark that Snake also used to sniff his scent.

Another silence until Ocelot decided to change the subject.

“I guess I’m not the only one who needs to take a nap.” He watched amused as Kaz tried to put himself together.

“About the sniper ‘ _Quiet_ ’, I ordered the medical team to run some tests on her, we still don’t know the extent of her abilities….” though they were still half naked, Ocelot helped Kaz clean up the mess they both made while he talked business to him. Kaz was in no position to even complain about it and just nodded.

“I want to be the first one to know when those tests are done.” Miller grabbed Ocelot’s wrist and looked at him, still flushed and his face more relaxed than ever.

So this was how he had to talk to Miller, after giving him a good fuck. That was how he could get what he wanted. Interesting.

  
Ocelot grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him to a kiss. Kaz involuntarily wrapped his arm around his back and didn’t care that they pants were still down. He could feel Ocelot’s warm skin and soft cock against his and couldn’t help but grind himself against him once more.

The kiss was surprisingly romantic, Kaz was amazed that Ocelot would actually be gentle with him... But he was so tired, and so aware that this could be the only and last time they would be this intimately close, that Kaz kissed him like they were really something, lovers, partners. Something more than just colleagues.

Once their lips separated a bit Ocelot talked in a very low and husky voice.  
“There’re still a lot of things I want to do with you Commander. Why don’t we resume this tonight at my place?”

Kaz felt a lump on his stomach, he was already anxious and had completely forgot about the sniper. This was more important now, to have him.

“Haven’t you already got your prize?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but it was because he didn’t want this to be a ‘one night stand’

“I told you before, didn’t I? One night will be enough for you to fall for me. Besides, the day’s not over so you still belong to me.” Ocelot held him by his waist while he kissed his neck.

 _Yes please, I want you to make me yours_ , he thought but managed to say ‘alright’ before resting his head on the Russian’s shoulder while he gripped his shirt and let himself be marked when his new lover couldn’t help it but biting him again.

Letting go a moan, he wished he could tell Ocelot everything, how he made him lose control… but he remained silent while this time he was the one who pulled Ocelot into a slow and deep kiss.

He had to admit it, was glad he lost the bet.

 

* * *

 

Ocelot left Kaz’s office walking slowly, trying to hide his wide grin and walked to the guards who were leaning on the veranda next to the commander’s office, smoking and chatting.

Before entering the office he ordered the men to leave as he had to discuss private matters with Miller. He knew they wouldn’t hear anything because they’d be considerably far so everything went as he planned.

“Lizard, Cow…” Ocelot took the cigar from Lizard’s hand and gave it a long puff. “You can return to your positions now.”

The two men looked at each other before nodding. They never saw Ocelot looking so relaxed. His hair was somewhat messed up, as well as his clothes. He didn't have his trademark scarf (did he forget it at the commander’s office?) and he had a strange blush on his pale cheeks.

It looked like he had just got laid, and he was not shy about it.

Lizard shyly raised his hand to ask for his cigar back. “Sir, with all due respect, commander Miller hates smoking…”

“And?” Ocelot was still holding the cigar in between his fingers, he was not understanding where he was getting at.

“He... He won’t kiss you again if you smoke.” The man commented while he walked quickly to his post with his other buddy.

Ocelot froze while he looked at the soldiers escape like rats. At least they would spread the word that Commander Miller was taken… He followed the men and smirking to Lizard he gave him back the cigar.

“Tell Commander Miller that I’ll pick him up at 8.”

Ocelot left to resume his daily tasks, trying hard not to turn back and return to the commander’s office, he knew that in no less than five minutes he would be knocking at his door if he didn’t stop himself.

But he decided to wait, that night he would definitely make Miller fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a 3rd chapter with more ocelhira action soon <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you


	3. 10 bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an interlude while I try to get back to writing.
> 
> Ocelot and Kaz aren't the only ones gossiping on Mother base, their bodyguards have their own fun too! 
> 
> Next chapter brace yourselves, PORN's comin' :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much fun writing these silly mother base moments, I hope you enjoy this too!

**Mother Base at noon, before Ocelot enters Kaz's office.**

 

Ocelot made his way to Kaz’s office. He had everything planned, he had thought it over in his head and knew exactly what to do.

He approached Miller’s two bodyguards who were usually standing at his door guarding it for any enemies and unwanted visitors. Still, no matter how many times they had tried to dismiss Ocelot he always got what he wanted and entered the office. Then Lizard and Cow, the bodyguards would had to put up with their commander’s cranky mood…

They were gossiping about something and as soon as they spotted Revolver Ocelot they shut their mouths. It was always like that on Mother Base and Ocelot was aware of all kind of rumors going on, from the most stupid one ‘Is D-Dog a dog?’ to the old rumor that him and Miller were fighting to win Big Boss’s attention. Though nowadays the fresh new rumor was that there was something ‘ _going on_ ’ between him and Miller.

“Good day Lizard, Cow. How’s everything going?” Ocelot saluted the two guards with his usual friendly and at the same time, dangerous tone.

“Everything’s fine sir.” The tallest one, Cow, answered. His face looking serious.

Ocelot gave them a friendly smile.

“As you know our Commander is not in his _best_ mood today. I need to have a private talk with him so I must ask you to… Go and wait over there.” The Interrogator continued with his smug attitude as he pointed a place somewhat far from the door and the guards looked at each other puzzled.

 

Lizard was the first one to talk, he didn’t usually take orders from someone other than Commander Miller so easily.

“Sir, excuse me we have orders from Commander Miller-”

“-to not let anyone bother him? I know. Oh I know that. Do you know how many years me and Commander Miller have worked together? Almost 10. I know you were both recruited by him a couple of years ago in Venezia,… _Tu sei italiano giusto? Sai di cosa sto parlando_ ” Ocelot pointed his finger at them while he took his Tornado 6 and gave it a couple of spins.

Cow blushed and tried not to think about that. He had known Ocelot and Miller from Italy, when he joined their army. How could he forget that night? after one successful mission the unit located in Italy gathered to celebrate, Commander Miller and ...Ocelot... were so drunk that they made up in front of everyone…

He couldn’t help but imagine that the Interrogator Specialist’s visit to Miller would be related to that, or maybe it was just a simple business meeting and they really didn’t remember about that. Only them knew, right?

The soldier wondered if there was _really_ something going on between them or it was just… Something that needed to remain a secret.

 

Ocelot seemed to be lost in thoughts too.

“Oh _scusate_ _, cosa stavo dicendo?_ ” Ocelot put his revolver away and he touched Lizard’s chest, feeling the man backing up a little with a surprised expression at the sudden touch. Both Lizard and Cow were tall and big, though Cow was taller than Ocelot and his body muscular, just like Big Boss. His body gave him the look of a Rugby player and both civilians and soldiers would think twice before pissing him off. Lizard was the same height as Ocelot and less muscular, but still a tough match. Miller did know how to choose his men.

“Let’s do this.” Ocelot touched Cow’s chest now, his hand travelled down until he reached Cow pant’s pockets and grabbed a packet of cigars he was hiding. “I won’t tell Commander Miller about this” his tone of voice was lower, sexy but dangerous.

“In exchange, you let me in and you go over there. You can have a smoke if you want. I won’t tell him. _Lo_ _prometto_.”

Cow frowned and wanted to say something but Ocelot touched his arm and put the packet of cigars on his breast pocket.

“Come on gentlemen, don’t make me do this the hard way.”

The men nodded and reluctantly walked to the veranda next to the office. It was close enough to keep an eye on the surroundings, but far enough not to hear what was going on inside.

Ocelot waited until the men marched to their newly assigned positions before entering Miller’s office.

 

* * *

 

“I bet you 10 bucks that Commander Miller will kick Ocelot out in 5 minutes.” Lizard leaned on the veranda and smiled while he watched the door.

Cow took the packet of cigars from his breast pocket and played with it with his hands, feeling his face flushing. “I don’t know pal, I think Miller’s gonna have a rough time with Ocelot. Did you see his face? Either he was looking for a fight or…” He stopped and chuckled. No, it couldn’t be possible. “Ok, we have a deal.”

Before he could grab one cigar his comrade stopped him. “Hold on, let’s wait 5 minutes. If nothing happens, you can smoke one of my cigars while we wait.”

 

They spent the following 5 minutes watching at the door.

“Did you hear that? I think there’s a fight” Lizard walked a few steps to forward getting close to the door.

“Wait! Still 1 minute to go, buddy, if Ocelot comes out that door and sees you so close we’ll be in trouble. Get back here.” Cow grabbed his arm and they both leaned on the steel veranda.

While they were waiting, Flaming Buffalo walked past them with D-Dog on her arms but stopped when she saw them ‘slacking off’.

“Hey what are you two doing there? Shouldn’t you be guarding Commander Miller’s office?”

The puppy wagged his tail when he saw Miller’s bodyguards. They always played with the puppy when either Big Boss or Ocelot entered Miller’s office and the dog had to stay outside.

Lizard took the dog from her hands and the puppy licked his face.

“Hey Buffalo we are here on Ocelot’s orders. He’s having a private meeting with Miller and wants no one to interrupt them”

 

Buffalo crossed her arms on her chest and glanced at the door. “Maybe this has to do with the sniper the Boss extracted the other day? Commander Miller’s furious. But you must know that already, you’re his bodyguards…”

The men looked at each other and then at the young woman and grinned. Cow answered “Well, you saw him the other day. That’s how he’s been… Hey! 5 minutes have gone by buddy. Sorry you lost 10 bucks.”

 

Lizard cursed in Italian while he was petting the puppy. “Okay, I owe you 10 bucks.”

Before Buffalo could say something Cow explained “Your friend here betted on Commander Miller kicking Ocelot out of his office in 5 minutes or less. And nothing happened.”

Buffalo smiled. “Maybe Ocelot’s comforting him, that takes more than 5 min.” She touched her cheeks and grinned.

“What? Explain what do you mean by ‘ _comforting_ ’?” Cow put his hands on his pants pockets, looking for a lighter.

“Come on boys, everyone knows Ocelot _digs_ Miller.” She talked as if she had news they didn’t. They looked at her confused so she continued. “Zebra told me she was talking to Ocelot the other day and his eyes were on Miller all the time. At first she didn’t realize but thought something was wrong, when she turned back to see what he was watching, she understood. Like he didn’t listen to a single word she said because he was too busy looking at Commander Miller taking his jacket off.”

Lizard held the puppy closer and gave her a skeptical look. “You say he wants to…”

She laughed and grabbed the puppy’s ears. “I bet they are lovers.”

Cow brushed her off. “ _Sei Pazza,_ you are crazy get the hell outta here Buffalo, if Miller hears you are gossiping about him and Ocelot he’ll throw us all to the sea.”

They all laughed a while but then he thought about that and added without laughing “lovers? Are you serious? How would you know? Did you see them…?” Lizard made a gesture with his hand to indicate a sexual position.

“Idiotas! No need to. Women’s intuition.” She winked her left eye at them before leaving with D-Dog in her arms.

 

Lizard watched her until she turned around the corner and disappeared.

“Did she just insulted us in Spanish?” he laughed while he grabbed the box of cigars from Cow’s hand.

The taller man sighed and grabbed a cigar too. They lighted them and watched the sunny day go by. It was past lunch time and Ocelot had been almost an hour in Miller’s office.

“It’s been 45 minutes, any chances of any of them being dead?” Lizard asked now a little worried as he got closer to the door.

 

At that moment, another soldier showed up.

“Oh no, not YOU” Lizard stopped and faced the newcomer. He was shorter than Miller’s Italian bodyguards, but what he didn’t have in height he compensated it in wits. His uniform was different, all dressed in black with a red beret.

Puma was part of the Ocelot unit and apparently wanted to check out on his direct boss. He approached the other man and placed his hand on his chest. “Where do you think you’re going, amigo?”

Lizard looked down at the hand on his chest and then up to the man’s face. He looked young, in his thirties. He had hazel eyes and brown light hair, he could tell why his code name was Puma, he looked like one.

He shoved Puma’s hand away and drag a puff from his cigar. “What are you doing here? This isn’t your neighbourhood, _gattino.”_

 

Cow let go a short chuckle and stood in the middle of them. “Come on pals, take it easy. We have orders from Ocelot not to let anyone near that door, _capisci_?”

Puma laughed and took a cigar from his pocket.  
“You two always as cocky as your boss Miller. I understand why you are his favorites.”

 

Miller’s bodyguards glanced at each other. It was always like this, not only Miller and Ocelot would argue, but it seemed there was animosity between some of their bodyguards too.

 

But Lizard was short tempered. He pointed at the newcomer, trying to pick up a fight.

“Shut your mouth, Puma. Commander Miller is the second in command after Big Boss, so technically you are under his orders too. Didn’t you see how the other day one of your unit almost kills the sniper freak when Commander Miller ordered him to?”

Puma decided to put his lighter and cigar back on his pocket. “But who stopped Miller? Ocelot stopped him, remember?”

Before Lizard could throw himself at him Cow grabbed his arm and also Puma’s.  
“Stop it. I don’t know what Ocelot told you but you need to leave. He’s having a private talk with Miller.”

Puma backed off and grinned. “And why do you think I’m here? I’m here to supervise that you don’t do anything stupid.”

Lizard grabbed him by his jacket “Look _gattino_ , I’m counting to 10 for you to leave the hell out of here.”

Cow now sighed and went to lean his waist back on the baranda while he enjoyed his smoke and watched the other two soldiers argue.

 

Then they heard a noise coming from the office and went all silent.

“I bet you 10 bucks they are banging” Said Puma to Lizard who suddenly turned red.

“What? You are not serious, aren’t you? What a stupid way to lose money but hey, you have a deal.”

Cow laughed at them, well mostly at Lizard while he watched them shaking hands. He was so busy laughing that he couldn’t react when the other two soldiers approached the door. He couldn’t stop them, not really as he was as curious as they were.

Putting his cigar away, he slowly walked to the door. As he went closer, he saw how Lizard put his hand on his mouth and blushed. Puma was grinning, as if this wasn’t a surprise for him.

What was happening inside the office was evident, no fight whatsoever. By the sound of the furniture moving and Miller’s moaning, what was happening didn’t require further explanation. They even heard Ocelot’s voice telling Miller something which they couldn’t hear well.

 

There was silence and the three of them looked at each other, they needed to run fast from there or they may find out they were hearing. Slowly they backed down until they reached the spot Ocelot had originally instructed them to stay at.

Puma laughed and patted Lizard’s back. “Okay amigo, you owe me 10 bucks.”

“I can’t believe it. They… they were…” Lizard lighted another cigar and touched his cheek which was still red. Cow followed him with a new one.

“Why are you guys even surprised about it? Everyone knows they want to get in each other's pants, you should had known it, what kind of bodyguard doesn’t know his boss?” Puma put his arm around Lizard and talked closer to him.

Lizard didn’t react and just sighed, this time Cow decided to put a stop at this.

“A bodyguard has to keep his boss’s secrets. You should feel ashamed of yourself Puma, you are letting the rumors about your boss spread all over the base. If I were Ocelot I wouldn’t be so happy about it.”

Puma’s smirk faded and he released the other man, his voice now was serious. “Lizard you owe me 10 bucks. And let’s keep this a secret, no one has to know this.”

“Scared, aren’t you?” Lizard taunted him once more, but Ocelot’s bodyguard decided to leave.

  
“Peace amigos! And remember our talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two Italian soldiers remained smoking in silent, Lizard probably too shocked to say something else and Cow just watching the surroundings. He decided to talk to his colleague, it wouldn't be a good idea if he screwed things when Ocelot left the office.

"You knew it already, you were with me that night in _Venezia._ Everyone _saw them..."_ Cow talked slowly while Lizard looked at the floor. "You have to admit that it pisses you off. I know you want to protect Miller, but I've seen how Ocelot looks at him. The man seems to be really serious about it."

Lizard growled and sighed. "OK, OK, stop it, I'm not jealous."  

Cow patted her head. “I know you are. But you know? If he gets hurt, we’ll be the first ones to kick that Russian’s ass, ok?”

 

They laughed but stopped when they spotted Ocelot leaving Miller’s office with a wide grin on his face.

“Lizard, Cow…” Ocelot took the cigar from Lizard’s hand and gave it a long puff. “You can return to your positions now.”

The two men looked at each other before nodding. They never saw Ocelot looking so relaxed. His hair was somewhat messed up, as well as his clothes. He didn't have his trademark scarf (did he forget it at the commander’s office?) and he had a strange blush on his pale cheeks.

It looked like he had just got laid, and he was not shy about it... Well, of course he did. The three soldiers heard them.

 

Lizard was pissed off, if this man wanted to date his commander, he shouldn’t be smoking. He shyly raised his hand to ask for his cigar back, trying to remain calm and not to pick up a fight with this man, or he'll die for sure. “Sir, with all due respect, commander Miller hates smoking…”

“And?” Ocelot was still holding the cigar in between his fingers, he was not understanding where he was getting at.

“He... He won’t kiss you again if you smoke.” Lizard commented while he walked quickly to his post with Cow, who once he heard Lizard’s remark to Ocelot walked away before the Russian would get mad.

But Ocelot froze while he looked at the soldiers walking quickly to their positions.  

“What the hell Lizard, you want him to kill you?” Cow whispered while he put his cigar away and regained their positions at the door.

Lizard knew he shouldn’t have opened his huge mouth, as always, he couldn’t help it.

Still, Ocelot didn’t seem mad at him. He followed the men and smirking to Lizard he gave him back the cigar.

“Tell Commander Miller that I’ll pick him up at 8.”

 

That was close.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes on Italian (I LOVE Italian, I need to start studying it) I will correct this later if there's any mistake, I had to use the dictionary
> 
> Edit: GRAZIE ALICE for correcting my mistakes, now thanks to you Ocelot can talk proper Italian to his recruits XD
> 
>  
> 
> " Tu sei italiano giusto? Sai di cosa sto parlando "= You are Italian, right? You know what I'm talking about  
> scusate , cosa stavo dicendo? = Sorry, what was I saying?  
> Lo prometto= I promise  
> Sei Pazza= You are crazy (woman)  
> gattino= little cat  
> capisci?= Understand?


	4. Egoist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know... I’ve just realized something.” Ocelot’s voice was low, dangerous and sexy as hell, but Kaz could clearly notice annoyance. “I don’t like sharing.”
> 
> Kaz and Ocelot continue their strange seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it in a rush I've been so busy this last week.

He knew he was extremely early and felt a fool. That’s how Kazuhira Miller made him feel, anxious, horny, impatient. He wanted to be with him as soon and as fast as possible. His collected and disciplined mind was betraying him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ocelot returned to Miller’s office and noticed Lizard and Cow looking at him surprised, or nervous?

Before he could say something, the shortest one, Lizard, threw him a warning. “Big Boss’s with him.”

Whether the Italian was gloating at this moment (Ocelot knew how much he hated him) or not, he couldn’t really tell nor care. He shot them a glare and made his way inside.

When he opened the door, Kaz was standing, leaning his butt on his desk while Big Boss was in front of him, close , just too close. He was touching Kaz’s face with his flesh hand and talking to him like he usually does with him, just with Kaz, so close they would kiss if they just move their lips closer. Kaz saw Ocelot entering the room and he softly put his palm on Big Boss’s lips, whispering a ‘ _not now_ ’ which Ocelot obviously heard.

The Russian suddenly realized how furious he was but tried real hard to hide that his heart shrunk a little every time he saw the two men together.  
“Miller, I need to talk to you.”

Big Boss barely moved from Kaz’s side and put his hand on his partner's waist. Kaz's jacket was where Ocelot last hanged it and was wearing only his shirt, which Ocelot helped him button. Miller looked pretty relaxed, the tie was still laying on the desk, probably since his and Ocelot’s _meeting_. 

Ocelot’s face was serious as he approached the two men. It was clear that Big Boss wouldn’t leave, after all there were no secrets between them, right?

 

Except there was only one small secret which was getting bigger and bigger. Ocelot’s infatuation for Miller. If he could just claim the salty Diamond Dog's XO as his property by  kissing him in front of Snake, how would the blonde respond? Would he be afraid, ashamed, …? Would he reject him ? would Big Boss push them away or… How would _Snake_ respond? Ocelot admitted that he was both curious and afraid of the men’s reaction.

He stopped and sat on a chair in front of them, crossing one leg over the other, trying to act as professional as ever, he was a spy after all.

“I see you two… Worked things out.” He praised himself for his self control and excellent act, but he never felt so furious and couldn't hide the sudden disgust he felt. Last time he felt like that was when he found out about Kaz’s kidnapping.

“Yeah, we could talk things over.” Snake looked at Ocelot as if there was something wrong with him and Ocelot’s heart beated faster, _does he know what I did to Miller?_ Was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Where’s your scarf?” Snake gave him a suspicious look, still holding his partner’s waist.

Right. His scarf was somewhere in this office.

Kaz glanced at Ocelot for one second and then grabbed Snake’s chin, turning his attention to him. “Snake look at me, don’t change the subject. Things aren’t _over_ , I’ve just agreed on waiting while the medical team did some tests on her.” He was close to his lips but he knew Snake wasn’t going to close that distance, at least not in front of Ocelot.

But he was wrong, Snake kissed him and slightly grinded him to the desk. Kaz kissed him back feeling rather awkward but went along with it anyway, it wasn’t a deep kiss but neither a plain one, he slightly parted his lips so his tongue gave Snake’s a couple of shy rubs before pushing him away slowly, ignoring the older man’s reluctance to leave his hot mouth.

Ocelot forced himself to look elsewhere but he followed their movements at the corner of his eye. It was clear to him that Big Boss was showing Ocelot who Kaz belonged to, that’s why he did it. Kaz couldn’t push him away, could he?

Still, Ocelot wouldn’t have this, he had already waited more than enough time to let _his man_ slip away from him. He tried to understand the scenario, was Kaz trying to show Ocelot who he belonged to? Or was the son of a bitch doing this on purpose just to _provoke_ something in him?

“Go get some rest Boss.” Kaz ordered Snake and then glanced at Ocelot with lust in his pale eyes and a playful smile on the corner of his lip.

Snake did suspect something because he showed his bare teeth with his next comment.  
“Want to come with me?”

 

Ocelot uncrossed his legs and stood up. This was enough.

“I’m sorry Boss but Miller’s mine tonight.” His voice was demanding and hard, so before any of them could say anything he continued. “He promised to help me with _something_ so we’re having a… sort of _date_ , hope you don’t mind.” The Russian grinned and grabbed the tie from the desk, then he slightly moved Snake away from Kaz so he was now the one almost grinding him to the desk while he worked on his tie knot.

Snake chuckled and placed his hand on the Russian’s shoulder. “Don’t stay up until late, tomorrow I’m leaving on a recognition mission at Serak Power Plant.”

“That’s where the good Doctor is hiding.” Kaz smiled ironically while Ocelot’s hands were still on his neck while he fixed the tie. 

“I’ll get you what you want Kaz.” Big Boss flesh hand touched Kaz’s cheek while Ocelot’s hands were still on his neck, even after his tie was perfectly done.

Kaz felt he was going to collapse.

 

* * *

 

Big Boss exited the office without looking back and Ocelot raised his right hand so that he was grabbing Kaz’s full neck, resting his thumb on his jaw.

“Wanna play with fire, _Kaz_?” He was furious, this man had to be his and only his. Now that he had had a taste of Miller he didn’t want anyone else to have him, not even Big Boss.

Kaz didn’t answer, his little taunt of kissing Snake in front of the Interrogator Specialist had been too much. But a part of him wanted to know if this man really cared about him, if he was more than just a simple fuck because of a stupid bet.

He could feel Ocelot’s face getting closer to his, his breath was calmed while his steel cold eyes watched him. Kaz was getting nervous, this man would definitely be his downfall. There was a thin line and trusting this man completely could either kill him or… could he be the _one_ to finally calm Kazuhira Miller down? How could Snake's friend bring him peace of mind and at the same time make him feel like he was losing it?

His breath on his cheekbones, his lips on his skin, then under his ear where he gave him soft kisses… Just too soft and warm for the cold Revolver Ocelot, he couldn’t help but sigh and close his eyes.

The grip on his throat tightened and Kaz leaned his head up and backwards, involuntarily letting the man continue with a force which could kill him if he wanted to.

“You know... I’ve just realized something.” Ocelot’s voice was low, dangerous and sexy as hell, but Kaz could clearly notice annoyance. “I don’t like sharing.”

He felt a shiver running from the back of his neck down to his spine.

 

Ocelot grinded his body to Kaz’s and watched the blonde starting to struggle in his grip, but he wasn’t even fighting for release, his left hand was resting on Ocelot’s waist, almost lovingly. Did he want to be punished? He never saw Miller like this, slowly coming undone before him with his eyes closed and his body asking desperately for his touch.

Or maybe he was just imagining things.

He released the grip on his throat and watched how the commander coughed and suddenly smirked, looking at Ocelot with that defying look that could disarm him completely.

“Don’t like sharing, huh? Then what are you gonna do about it?” Kaz’s rough and husky voice could definitely make him lose his composure. Specially when his hand left his waist, trying to escape from his grip.

“Then I’ll have to make you mine.” Ocelot grabbed his wrist and blocked his path, their bodies close again, almost glued. He could still feel the scent of sex from their first encounter and wondered if Snake said something about Miller’s evident bite marks on his neck.

 

It was not enough, he thought. He wanted to fuck Kazuhira Miller all night, hear his moanings, hear him screaming _his_ name. All night, for the rest of their nights.  
That egoistic desire made him felt a pain in his stomach, that awful sensation humans have when they get too anxious... maybe in love, some fools call it butterflies. Only fools in love.

Kaz was clearly looking forward to a fight, but Ocelot wouldn’t give him the pleasure, not yet.

“Let’s get you dressed. I reckon your bodyguards told you you’d have a date with me.” Ocelot grabbed Miller’s green jacket and helped him with it.

“I was expecting you at 8 and you showed up 2 hours earlier.” There was a mix of amusement and nervousness in Kaz’s voice and he even laughed softly. Why was Ocelot so early?

“Oh sorry did I interrupt your fuck with Big Boss?" Ocelot’s words were sharp like knives, Kaz was kind of expecting it, but he felt ashamed. If Ocelot hadn’t arrived earlier what would have happened? What if Snake wanted to have some sort of reconciliation sex? Would had he refused? Probably yes. Deep inside him, he knew that he just kissed Snake to get a reaction from the Russian. He felt such an egoist.

“What if you did?” He didn’t want to say it so coldly. He wanted to tell Ocelot he was the only one for him and ... shit, how much he wanted to _feel him_ again, _inside_.

Finally, he felt Ocelot’s mouth on his and gladly opened his mouth, caressing his tongue with his, moaning and purring, letting the older man control the kiss. He couldn’t remember if their kiss lasted 5 or 10 minutes really, but it’s been a long time for sure because when their lips parted he felt his throat dry and his lips wet from their saliva.

Kaz touched his swollen lips while trying to hide his smile, he felt a fool. Specially because his stomach hurt, but in that weird way when you feel butterflies, just like falling in … God, no. _No way._

He couldn’t even say it, but couldn’t keep his eyes off Ocelot… Snake’s friend. The only one able to get closer to him, even more than Snake himself.

“Did you like my tongue?” Ocelot whispered  while he licked his neck, making him stop breathing. “I’m glad I interrupted you and him, because, and at least for today, you’re mine Miller.”

Ocelot was determined to show Kaz that his ' _just for today_ ' would become a ' _from now on, you're mine.'_

"Just because you won a stupid bet." Kaz realized late that he said that last thing pouting, as if he was making his boyfriend a scene. Except that this man wasn't his.

When the silence was getting uncomfortable, the older man smiled and whispered "Maybe the bet was the perfect excuse to have you."

The spy grabbed Kaz’s hand with his two hands, removed his black leather glove and kissed his naked hand. Kaz felt paralysed and hypnotized at watching Revolver Ocelot’s romantic move on him. He never thought the day would come when he would see this usually cold and collected man acting like this.

 

He still couldn't believe it though and let go a forced laugh while he walked behind his desk, giving his back to the older man so he could hide his blush.

He was not used to this kind of seduction, at least not coming from Ocelot, who now didn’t care in masking his intentions anymore. The bet they played seemed to have unlocked what both had been keeping to themselves and their raw emotions were slowly coming out.

He unlocked and opened the second drawer and took Ocelot’s scarf. In a rush when Snake entered his office he hid it or else the obvious questions would arise. The Russian smirked and walked to his chair, watching how Miller carried the scarf to his face and sniffed it.

“Were you looking for this?” Kaz put Ocelot’s scarf on his own neck, trying to hide the bite marks. What was he doing? Why was he following Ocelot’s game and wearing his scarf? He should be mad, after all he was the loser.

“Leave it on. Red suits you.” Said Ocelot while he offered his hand to him, clearly wanting them to leave the office, after picturing Miller naked, wearing only his scarf and on his bed, waiting for him to break him.

Kaz followed him, of course, still amazed that Ocelot let him wear his scarf.

 

* * *

 

When they left the office, Kaz saw one of his bodyguards, Cow, wearing a strange smile on his face, while Lizard didn’t seem so pleased. He wanted to say something, somehow he felt the need to give his men an explanation as for why was he leaving his office with Ocelot holding his waist, him wearing the (most?) precious piece of cloth of the Interrogator Specialist and… Basically all that happened that day. Just too much for him.  
It was so _obvious_ that he didn’t need explaining. Still he stopped and Ocelot looked at him slightly amused.

“This’ll be all for today, your shift’s over, have the rest of the night free.” Kaz talked too soft, too tamed.

Lizard walked one step forward “Commander Miller, are you sure you’re-”

“It’s fine. He’s with me after all.” Ocelot showed Lizard away and took Miller with him before the bodyguard could say something.  
  
Kaz could still hear one of his most trusted bodyguards yelling at Ocelot. They never really liked the Russian, even if Kaz was managing Diamond Dogs with Ocelot as his right hand back then when Snake was still in coma. Ocelot was on their side, right? Everything had been alright until that day after one of Diamond Dog's most successful mission in Italy took place, since then Lizard had been grumpy towards Miller's right hand man, almost _jealous_. He didn't know if it was admiration or something more, but Kaz was ashamed to admit that he did provoke those kind of feelings in many of his staff, when he was trying so hard to be like Big Boss, to fill in that huge space the Legend left in his military group, in Kaz's own soul. 

Little did he realize at that time, that the man who was now carrying him along mother base, touching his body like a teenager in heat, was the only one who could make him forget about Big Boss.

“What the hell Ocelot? Did you see Lizard’s face?” Kaz’s body grew tight and hard as he tried to escape from his hold. He trusted his bodyguards and knew they saved him many times from plenty of situations, but walking with Revolver Ocelot like this, almost looking like a newly-wed couple, rumors will be spreading fast.

 

“I told you Miller, didn’t I? I don’t like sharing.”  Ocelot knew perfectly well how one of Miller’s bodyguards looked at him, no one could fool the Interrogator Specialist. He knew everything. 

“I’m not your property.” Kaz complained and pushed him away so he could walk by himself. He just had to complain and he hated himself for that. He just hoped Ocelot would be able to figure him out, how what he said was the absolute opposite of what he really wanted.

Kaz definitely wanted Ocelot to play hard to catch with him. But he didn't know that Ocelot had already figured Miller out a long time ago.

 

"You're wrong."

Turning the corner of the Command Platform Ocelot carried Kaz behind one container and forced him into a kiss, he just couldn't get enough of Miller and it wasn’t hard for the commander to resist, letting the Russian kiss him hungrily.

He used to like this kind of assaults and when he was younger he was the one who would push a random woman to the wall, or even Snake, no one could resist his charm. He never thought that years later he would be on the receiving part, where he couldn't even handle himself. Kaz tried not to moan inside the other man's hot mouth, tried not to grind his body against the other body and not to let his hand travel through this man's body. It was useless...

Revolver Ocelot was bringing him to the edge.

Between kisses Kaz mumbled what kind of date was this, and Ocelot smirked. "Isn't this what you want? For me to take you?"

Kaz forced a laugh while he felt a bite on his collarbone. "This is the weirdest date I've ever had."

"I'll take you to dinner, I promise. But tonight I'm the one in charge..." Ocelot chuckled and Kaz could feel he was smirking.

Kaz felt helpless, trapped but so aroused, he did enjoy the thrill of hiding on a spot like this and lust was clouding his fear of getting caught.

"You like it, huh? Enjoy it while you can..." Kaz growled when Ocelot bit him again, harder. "Tomorrow you'll see." 

"If you're able to actually walk, Commander Miller." Ocelot taunted him and kissed him again slowly, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. 

Kaz responded to that by kissing and biting the older man's neck, so hard that he definitely left him hickeys.

 

Suddenly Ocelot stopped and slightly moved away from Kaz’s face. Just as he thought, a group of 5 women walked past them, probably getting ready to have dinner together. It was Saturday night after all, and though the recruit's days off were organized on a strict schedule, they seemed to like staying until late at night, and much to the commander’s distress Snake agreed that this was a good morale boost.

Even though it was still around 7pm both men and women were preparing to have some fun.

 

The way Commander Miller and the Interrogator Specialist, Revolver Ocelot, were sharing a kind of embrace in a dark corner of mother base was enough to keep the recruits gossiping for months. Fortunately they weren't caught making out or... Doing something else. One second more and there wouldn't had been any valid excuse to explain their behavior.

As soon as the women saw the two men they stopped talking, trying to get away from that awkward moment, but one of them came closer to greet them even if her friends tried to stop her, clearly noticing they were interrupting a very _private_ meeting.

“Good evening Instructor Ocelot… Commander Miller.” The brunette woman smiled softly but her eyes were glued on the Russian. 

Kaz's eyesight was not the best, but he could tell when someone was drunk, and this woman had already had too much alcohol. If he hadn't been caught in this situation, slightly blushing while he grabbed Ocelot's waist and trying to ignore his dick which was growing harder and harder... He would have already sent the woman to the brig.

“Good evening ladies.” Ocelot put his best charming face while he faked he was fixing his own scarf on the commander’s neck.

After all, he was a master of pretending, wasn't he?  What he couldn't hide were his new marks on his neck.

“Instructor Ocelot, I wanted to thank you for the shooting lesson you gave me the other day.”

Her eyes lighted up when she talked to him and Kaz tried to bear this talk with his best poker face while he tried to come up with an excuse to explain his reckless behavior.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could be of help.” He nodded wearing that damn sexy smile of him, but his hands were still holding the red scarf on Miller’s neck.

Kaz glanced at Ocelot and could read between the lines, he seemed to be furious that he got interrupted. The Commander decided to step up and intervene, but something happened next.

 

The brunette and her friends turned their attention to a tall man walking towards Ocelot.

Leon, one of the leaders of Ocelot's personal unit and a rumored heartbreaker. The man had a handsome face with blue eyes and short dark hair. A scar crossed his nose but it gave him a wild look, irressistible for many women (and men). He was wearing tight black clothes which remarked his perfectly build body and red gloves.

He was good at infiltration, even if he was such a poser, thought Kaz. Also, he was one of the few men who had Ocelot's trust. Shalashashka himself would delegate the most important jobs to him. Everyone knew the rumors and Kaz knew what they would whisper on the halls, that Leon wanted to fuck Ocelot, if they hadn’t already become intimate anyways. 

Kaz hated him.

 

Leon uncrossed his arms and touched the brunette's shoulder.

“Laughing Zebra, right?" He talked to the woman. "You shouldn't be drinking, don't you know this is a military base and not a bar?"

Kaz was watching him while he tried to keep his mouth shut or else he would send not only the women but Ocelot's cocky subordinate to the brig.

Ocelot smirked and giving one last touch to Kaz's neck he approached Leon and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It's Saturday night, I guess we can...' _forget_ ' we saw you ladies were drunk, and you can forget you saw us here." Ocelot's voice was still too charming and sensual, even when he was negotiating with the recruits so they could avoid punishment.

"Are you sure they'll agree? I think they want to go to the brig." Leon grinned and put his hand on Ocelot's waist, just too low... 

"We won't say a word!" A black haired woman answered while she grabbed her drunk friend's arm.

"Good girls" Leon smirked and the women left without looking back.

 

Ocelot released his subordinate from his over confident hug and talked to him with a rather annoyed tone. "You're late."

"Sorry boss." The dark haired man took a cigar from his pocket. "I had to deal with two or three little _problems_ on my way here."

Ocelot snorted and grabbing the younger man's cigar he carried it to his lips and lighted it, then he returned it but before the man could give it a drag, Ocelot faced him.

  
“Do me a favour, will you?” The Interrogator Specialist grabbed the younger man’s neck with his two hands and Kaz thought he was going to kiss him, instead he slightly brushed his lips to his cheek and talked to his ear. Then he backed off smirking at Leon, then rolled his eyes to look at Kaz for a moment.

Leon smiled and grabbed Ocelot’s chin to make him face him. “No prob, boss.”

 

Kaz was so mad that he wanted to send both Ocelot and his 'pet' to the bridge.

It was clear that Ocelot only wanted to have fun him, Kaz was nothing more that a one time fuck, one stupid bet.

Then again, how could had he been so stupid?

Deep inside him, he was waiting for this moment to come, but still he couldn't fake his total disappointment.  

It was time to stop fooling around, he thought while he tried to remove Ocelot's scarf from his neck.

 

But he didn't imagine what was coming to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got too long that I had to split it in two. Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger, more to come on next chapter ;)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Andrea who helped me with the recruits and my friend Alice who always cheers up on me, Thank youuu ヽ(；▽；)ノ


	5. Feel the envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz let go a forced laugh, Ocelot as always was a step ahead of him. Did he really want to do this in front of another man? What a wicked and sick way of showing dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking and overthinking this chapter all week long and this is the result: 100% porn tbh, I'm posting it before I regret this xD

"Do me a favour, will you?” The Interrogator Specialist grabbed the younger man’s neck with his two hands and Kaz thought he was going to kiss him, instead he slightly brushed his lips to his cheek and talked to his ear. Then he backed off smirking at Leon, and rolled his eyes to look at Kaz for a moment.  
  
Leon smiled and grabbed Ocelot’s chin to make him face him. “No prob, boss.”  
  
Right, how could he even be serious about me? I’ve been such a fool. This is his payback from having kissed Snake in front of him or just his way of showing how little he cared about me, he thought as he touched the scarf on his neck and tried to take it off while he heard Ocelot and his subordinate talking in Russian. Faking indifference he turned his back to them, ready to get the hell out of there but stopped when hearing the younger man talking directly to him.  
  
“By the way Commander Miller, nice scarf. You even look attractive with it.” He smiled at him but there was something else in his eyes, jealousy and irony.

Kaz knew when he was being mocked, but did not answer and gritted his teeth. It had been a while since someone had the audacity to mock him but he wouldn't give this ' _no one_ ' the pleasure of seeing him mad, after all he was used to the recruits talking behind his back, he shouldn’t care, should he?  
What pissed him off the most than seeing them together was that Ocelot didn’t say a word at his subordinate’s smart remark. _They are not worth my time_ , he thought and just walked away, wishing he could run the hell out of there faster but in his current state he wasn’t fast anymore. If only he had prosthetics.

  
He reached a couple of storage containers and made sure he was alone. This wasn’t how he thought he would spend his day… But this is what he got for letting Revolver Ocelot mess with his mind. He had been able to ignore any closer encounter with the man in the past, and with this bet he gave him the perfect opportunity to play with him. Shame on him... Where was his pride? He lost it when Revolver Ocelot touched his lips and kissed him. 

And he still had many other issues to solve… starting with the thing that caused this mess he was into, the Skull woman. He had to admit that he wasn’t really expecting Snake to approach him the way he did this afternoon, how he changed from being the usual indifferent man he had been since he woke up from the coma, to the rather concerned and kind man he was today when he went to his office.  Surprisingly, he was the first one who took the first step and tried to please him, but maybe Snake wanted to make it up for having brought that woman to their home.  
Kaz removed his shades and touched his eyes, as if closing his eyes would make him forget the truth, that Big Boss’s attempts at flirting with him were now useless.  
  
Now that he had a little taste of what Revolver Ocelot was really like as a lover, he regretted that he wouldn’t find anyone like him. Both Ocelot and him seemed to be so… _in tune_ with one another that Kaz never in his life felt that kind of connection with anyone. Of course he had known the man for many years, but never so intimate, so raw. Pity that this was only another way of the Interrogator Specialist to play with him, probably thought that fucking him would be fun.

To finally have Kazuhira Miller. 

  
  
‘ _Maybe the bet was the perfect excuse to have you._ ’ he had admitted earlier that day, while he kissed his hand. He was a master of deceiving, a perfect actor on a play he was the director. How could he hadn’t noticed it earlier? No way they could ever be lovers, why was he so sentimental?

Didn’t Kaz have Snake? Why would he feel so upset knowing that Ocelot may have had a fling with one of his subordinates? Maybe he should had done something about his feelings, even before this bet.  
A tear ran through his cheek and he hated himself, more when he realized he still had the bastard’s scarf. He walked to the dark corner under a staircase to wipe the tears off his face and lowered his hand, ready to take Revolver Ocelot’s accessory of choice off his neck and throw it to the floor when he was pushed against the wall by the man himself, who loosened the red scarf from Kaz’s neck and buried his nose between his jaw and neck, kissing him while he grinded his thigh to his crotch.  
  
  
But Kaz was still confused and hurt. And furious. It pissed him off, how could he feel hurt by this man? They weren’t even lovers…  
  
“Why are you wasting your time with me?” He half whispered, half growled while he wiped off the rest of the tears from his face, how pathetic. He should have known better than to play with fire.  
  
“I love it when you get jealous” Ocelot made it look so simple, how easy he thought he could play with his mind?  
  
Kaz’s head spinned around for a second until he got used to this new scenario while his body enjoyed all the attention and hands over him. But he couldn’t relax, he was mad and they were just too damn close to one of the most crowded areas of Mother Base.  
  
But, his mind was unable to react as he let Ocelot do with him whatever he pleased. Even if he tried to struggle and escape, Ocelot was grabbing his jaw and forcing his tongue inside his mouth while his other hand grabbed his ass. It reminded Kaz of how Snake used to be with him, but different. Ocelot did know what he was doing, and damn, he was just too smug and cocky, irresistible.

Kaz felt the older man’s lips kissing both his upper and lower lip, biting and licking them before shoving his tongue inside his mouth again, it felt as if he was making love to his mouth, making him forget what he was even thinking about, his mind shut off and both got pretty fired up, he thought Ocelot would really fuck him there as he could clearly feel the man’s hard on.

 

* * *

 

Again, Leon showed up and walked closer to his superior. His expression was unreadable and his blue eyes seemed to gleam under the moonlight.  
  
Kaz blushed as he felt so exposed. Ocelot didn’t seem to mind the other man watching him and grabbed the commander’s chin, making him face him and their lips locked again in a deep kiss. Feeling those blue eyes watching him, he still opened his mouth and let the older man have him, biting his lip and caressing his tongue with his own, making his knees tremble.

“Boss, more people are coming this way…” Leon cleared his throat and talked with an awkward tone of voice.

Ocelot broke the kiss and licked the blonde’s lips once more in a soft and lovingly way, then he continued nibbling his neck and giving him soft kisses. Kaz was looking at Ocelot’s man, who didn’t look so cocky anymore but his disgust could be clearly seen on his face.

Leon sighed and Kaz assumed he tried to calm down.  
“I… I won’t be able to stop them coming this way… If you don’t want them seeing you and … _Commander Miller_...” He shut his mouth and didn’t dare to ask his superiors to stop being so into each other and leave.

 

Ocelot finally acknowledged his presence and gave him a false laugh, finally turning his face to face him. “Right, and I’m not interested in having a threesome with you, Leon. Miller is the only man I want.”

Leon snorted and mumbled something about Miller being _half a man_ and how could his boss prefer a broken man over him. Clearly he was disgusted.

Kaz had enough of this man, even if he would have Ocelot for one time only, he would show this kid who the Russian belonged to. He pushed Ocelot against the wall and kissed him again, biting his lip hard and moaning, showing him how much he was enjoying this. He knew the other man was glaring at him, he could feel his envy and he made sure he took good care of Ocelot, touching his thigh, closer to his crotch and kissing him as if he was his lover.

While they were kissing again Kaz touched Ocelot’s hard on through his pants, making the older man break the kiss.

Ocelot passed his thumb through Miller’s wet lips and with a calm voice he ordered.

“On your knees.”  
  
Kaz was taken aback by that, how could he? even in front of Ocelot’s subordinate…

  
“Come on Miller, you lost, remember? Show me what a good lover you are.”

  
Kaz let go a forced laugh, Ocelot as always was a step ahead of him. Did he really want to do this in front of another man? What a wicked and sick way of showing dominance.

  
Ocelot had no shame nor didn’t care that one of his best recruits was standing there, witnessing their sex scene. He grabbed Kaz’s body and pushed him softly to the floor. Kaz was reluctant at first, but this was something that he enjoyed so much that he let himself go. Again he placed his hand on Ocelot’s crotch and waited for a little bit.  
  
“You know what you have to do, don’t you? Show Leon how to suck cock properly” Ocelot, that bastard, he was taking this to the extreme, allowing another man to be involved in this. But Kaz was too horny and needy to think, too jealous to actually give a fuck about the other man. Shalashashka clearly wanted Leon to see that his boss was taken and Kazuhira Miller was his owner.

Kaz enjoyed having Ocelot’s cock in his mouth and admitted that he wanted to hear the Interrogator Specialist moan thanks to him, specially if the man who was rumored to be involved with Ocelot was watching. He could be cruel too, so he gave him a playful smile and freed his cock, taking no time in putting it in his mouth and moving his tongue around it.  
  
_Let’s see if you can stay quiet, I dare you,_ he thought, decided to give him the best blow job of his life.  
  
By having the older man’s dick in his mouth earlier that day, he already figured out a few tricks which would definitely bring him to the edge. Starting by sucking the tip slowly and hard, moving his tongue round the tip while his hand grabbed the rest of the cock. Once he felt Ocelot trying to push him deeper, he took it out of his hot mouth and slowly ran his tongue from one side to another.

The voices, laughter and music could be heard while Kaz was kneeling on the cold floor, on this hot night at the Seychelles sea.

“I’ll leave you alone” Leon turned to leave but Ocelot’s command stopped him.

“No, stay here, I want you to watch closely. Come here and _watch_.”

His voice was husky but dangerous and the member of the Ocelot unit didn’t want to piss off his boss. Definitely this punishment was worse than any other. To watch another man giving pleasure to the man you have a crush on, it was the cruelest punishment. He knew he couldn’t close his eyes and just leaned on the wall, trying to hide his growing hard on and wanting to kiss his boss’s soft lips, while he pushed Kazuhira Miller to his dick to suck him too. Breathing hard, he tried to concentrate. It was obvious that this was a test, to see how much he would endure, and also, a punishment because he had been boasting about him having a relationship with his boss, which was not true. Ocelot took him to bed, yes, and had already warned him not to fall for him.

The only reason why he fucked him so eagerly that night was because his boss was thinking about Commander Miller. Leon knew it all along.

“Good Leon, I knew you were a good boy too. Now watch closely”  Ocelot entangled his gloved hands on Miller’s head, from time to time gripping his hair and then touching his face. “Commander Miller, show him why you are my lover.”

Kaz smirked at him tilted his head, leaning on the palm of his hand. “Your lover? Are you sure?”

“My _only_ lover.” _Shalashashka_  smirked, he knew Kaz was like him, shameless, cold, cruel. That’s why they were meant for each other.

Kaz took his cock in his mouth again, enveloping it with his saliva and then slowly deepthroating him, holding eye contact with his self proclaimed lover. Clearly, that was what Ocelot was into. A good blow job and… knowing he was being watched. Maybe it made him feel powerful, desired. Just like a pornstar. Smug bastard, they were alike.

He felt the older man’s hand on his head, gripping his blond hair while he tried to handle his head to go forwards and backwards. Kaz let him control the pace and quickly adjusted to what he wanted, trying to adjust the intrusion of the cock pushing the walls of his mouth and throat, feeling how he grew bigger and hotter inside his mouth.

Kaz could even feel the envy coming from the other man and that got him more fired up. This is who they really were, two cruel bastards, Kaz and his lover, fire and fuel indeed.

They continued like that, Kaz with his mouth full of Ocelot for a couple of minutes, maybe just too long, and his jaw was getting rather tired, Ocelot must had been restraining himself not to cum, with all the special care Kaz's mouth gave to his cock, he should had already cum.

Bobbing his head, he tried to concentrate on the tip, just to tease him really. Then he pressed his lips tighter through all the length of his cock until Kaz took it out and breathed hard. When he looked up, Ocelot had a hand on his face, covering his mouth. This was a small victory for Kaz.

Leon was still struggling, trying to shift his position as he leaned on the wall and did his best to ignore his hard on.

Kaz’s dick was also demanding attention, if he had his right hand he would had already been stroking himself for release.  
  
Before he could play with Ocelot’s cock a little longer, he was stopped.

  
“Stop, look at me.” Ocelot grabbed his arm and waist, helping him stand up, and kissed him while he could taste himself. “I wonder how many times can I fuck you today.”

“Wanna bet?” Kaz grinned while their lips were still locked.

Leon was quiet, but he snorted a little. He knew that if he showed any discomfort, the punishment would be worse. This was Revolver Ocelot’s method to deal with the indiscipline of his subordinates.

 

His boss finally looked at him and while still holding Kaz with one hand, he put one hand on his man’s shoulder. “Continue with your guard, I don’t want anyone interrupting me, is that clear?” 

“Clear boss.” Leon’s voice was low, calmed but still furious. Once again, Ocelot showed how he could even _tame a lion_.

 

* * *

 

Once the man returned to his position, still walking funny, or rather trying to walk with his growing erection on his pants, Ocelot smiled softly.

Bastard, thought Kaz but he smiled too.

“Are you happy now, Kaz?” His voice seemed so serious, but why was he going so fast with him? This looked like a sick and implied declaration of love.

“You’re insane.” Kaz managed to whisper while he half-closed his eyes and touched his lips, still tasting Ocelot in his mouth.

Ocelot smiled and he removed Kaz’s red tie, jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his scarred chest. The contrast of his skin with the red of his scarf was amazing.

“You like this, huh? You like seeing me with this” Kaz smiled weakly and touched the red scarf. He was letting Ocelot do with him as he pleased, not because he had no choice but because Kaz loved to feel he was desired. Ocelot already won, not only had he won the bet, but he also won his heart with that weird punishment scene. Even if that had been a somewhat harsh and cruel method and Kaz definitely didn’t want to be in Leon’s place. That was a warning for him too, not to mess with Revolver Shalashashka Ocelot or he could destroy him, just like playing with fire.

Ocelot was fully hard but he didn’t care and put his hand inside the blonde’s pants, grabbing Kaz’s cock. Then he began stroking it while he kissed the part of his neck which was not covered by his scarf and whispered.

“I can’t wait to have you naked in my bed. Will you finally let me  _tame_ you, Kazuhira Miller?”

“Ocelot… Shit … at this rate we won’t reach your bed” Kaz leaned his head on his shoulder while he held on his waist, his hand gripping his shirt. Ocelot’s hand on his cock felt so good, touching him as if it was his own and yet differently, it made him press his lips against the older man’s neck to stop from moaning so hard.

“Who says so?” Ocelot breathed on his aching neck.

“Why are you teasing me this much? Just...”  
Fuck me. He couldn’t believe he almost begged Ocelot to fuck him right there, but he couldn’t wait any longer. “Is this all you’ll do? Giving me a handjob?”

“Hn. If I were in your position I wouldn’t complain and take what I have in front of me.” the Russian continued to wrap his hand around Kaz’s dick, pumping him slowly, painfully.

“But I already have what I want in front of me.” Kaz whispered almost shyly while he leant his head on the wall and looked at his self-proclaimed lover with a playful smile, his pale eyes still half closed, watching him.

“Then shut up already.” Ocelot wanted to ignore Miller’s sort of love confession but he couldn’t help smiling softly. It seems the commander wanted to make it up for kissing Snake.

“Make me”

Kaz shouldn’t have said that. Or maybe that had been his intention all along, to make Ocelot take control over him. He knew he was playing with fire and was ready to pay the consequences.

 

* * *

 

With a quick movement, Ocelot  made Kaz face the wall, stood behind him and grinded his hard cock to his butt, gripping his waist. He then whispered to his ear.  
  
“Now this time for real you’d better keep your mouth shut unless you want them to hear you, and I mean it.”  
  
Kaz realized he pushed too far but didn’t even dared to escape, it was impossible as his crutch was on the floor and Ocelot was much stronger than him at that moment, he was trapped... and he liked it.  
  
“This is reckless, they can’t see us like this.” Kaz tried to whisper but his voice was too loud.

Ocelot laughed loudly and then he whispered to his ear.   
“Aren’t you a hypocrite? I didn’t hear you complaining when you had my cock in your mouth, oh wait a minute, you had my cock in your mouth, that’s why. They won’t spot us if stay quiet and obey me. Or do I need to muzzle you like a dog?”

Ocelot was too horny to care anymore, and Kaz was right, they weren't going to reach the bed.  
  
“Son of a-”  
  
Kaz couldn’t finish his cursing because Ocelot put a handkerchief around his jaw, gagging him and gripping his left wrist. Then he lowered his pants and underwear and made Kaz shiver. He knew what was coming to him.  
  
“Be a good boy now and stay put.”  
  
Kaz felt Ocelot’s lubed fingers entering him slowly. First one, then two and finally three. He breathed hard and tried to relax when that he realized he was not going anywhere.  
  
“How does it feel like? To be my dog?” Ocelot continued his teasing while he replaced his fingers with his wet and lubbed cock, pushing slowly inside him until he was all the way in. Then he released his wrist so Miller could lean on the wall while he let himself be banged.    
  
“Good, I don’t hear you complaining, I made a good job on you today, your ass seems to be made for my cock. You feel amazing.”  
  
Ocelot’s husky voice was too much for Kaz, who had to bit the handkerchief and exhaled hard through his nose so as not to scream. The sensation this man made him feel was overwhelming. He felt him deep inside and his hot breath on his neck was driving him crazy. He couldn’t help but whimper while he leaned onto the wall.  
  
Trying to suppress his moaning, he tried not to but he blushed as he remembered that the Russian was quite popular among both the male female staff, and among his personal unit. It was ironic that he chosed him when he had too many people who would gladly fall to his feet.

  
  
Leon was still nearby, as well as many recruits who passed very close to them. All too distracted by the distant music and chatter to notice Big Boss’s top advisors were banging in a public place.  
  
Kaz felt his wrist free and removed the handkerchief. He wanted to taunt him, he wasn’t going to let Ocelot handle him like a doll, obedient. “What would your fans say, if they saw you enjoying my ass, Ocelot?” Kaz spoke in a low and sexy voice, waiting to get a reaction from him.  
  
Ocelot stopped moving inside him and grabbed him by his neck.  
“I’d say that Commander Miller is mine and I love to have him all for myself. Don’t you love me taking control over you, Kaz?”  
  
“R-really?”  
  
“Don’t tell me you are still jealous”

Ocelot's cock was filling Kaz completely and he gasped when he felt Ocelot kissing and licking the nape of his neck while grabbing his waist with both hands.  

“Shit…. I’m not jealous. I… I-.”  
  
Kaz couldn’t finish his sentence as Ocelot placed his right hand in his mouth, muting him.  
  
“You are just as jealous as I am”  
  
Kaz heard Ocelot’s low growl and he tried to remain silent while he let himself be fucked, feeling Ocelot’s hot breath on his neck.  
  
  
The voices of the recruits were louder as the night continued, it was past dinner time and many of them were chilling outside and drinking beer. So many eyes who could spot them, what would they say? Specially because the sound of Ocelot's cock going in and out him, pounding and hitting his balls on his ass was just too loud in his ears. Too hot.

Ocelot never felt a body like Kaz's before, his ass was perfect as its muscles wrapped around his cock, his walls tightening and massaging him while he thrusted deeper. Together with the blowjob and being able to be inside his now at last lover, Kazuhira Miller, made him reach his climax too fast. 

Ocelot growled and felt the blonde’s ass getting tight, putting pressure on his cock while he went in and out, touching his hot spot. Kaz's moans were louder too.  That was too much for Ocelot, who bit him hard and shot his cum inside him finally.  
  
Kaz was breathing hard and he felt his hard cock touching the cold wall, begging for release too.  
  
“… Just how many times are you gonna fuck me over?”  
  
“Keep your mouth shut, ok?.” He turned Kaz to face him and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth.  
  
Kaz couldn’t do anything but letting himself be controlled by Ocelot. Even when kissing he had the upper hand and made his knees tremble. He hated this, to depend on this man.    
  
But at the same time he loved this and was addicted to him. So infatuated he was that he didn’t care begging and obeying to everything he said. The kiss started rough but after one of them gave up, their tongues and lips moved slowly, tasting each other.  
  
  
“Do you want me on my knees, Miller?”  
  
Kaz was so overwhelmed that couldn’t speak.  
  
“Good, I take your silence as a yes, then.” he whispered in his ear before going down.  
  
Kaz leaned his back and head to the wall and watched the silver haired man kneel before him. He grabbed Ocelot’s head with his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt Ocelot’s hot tongue licking him slowly, teasing him. He was waiting for him to beg but instead, Kaz’s voice sounded more like an order.  
  
“Do it.”  
  
Ocelot obeyed and took him on his mouth, pushing Kaz’s cock deep into his throat and moving his head.

  
Control was something that could be shared, won or lost. And this time, the one in control was Miller, for a short time.  
  
He gripped Ocelot’s head and grinded his hips to his face, fucking his mouth. He could still hear the men chatting and walking to the Mess Hall. He didn’t care anymore about them finding out, he was so aroused that even Snake could walk in and Kaz wouldn’t free Ocelot’s mouth from his cock. It’s been just too long since he felt like this, so out of control.  
  
Adrenaline rushed through his veins when he saw that about 5 to 6 meters from them a couple of a man and a woman trying to sneak in but… Lion and another man from Ocelot's unit stepped into their way and showed them out. Both Lion and the other man turned their heads and their eyes met with his commander’s pale ones.  
  
Kaz couldn’t care less, as he saw them watching how Ocelot was on his knees with his mouth full of his dick. He didn't care anymore and closed his eyes, still feeling they were being watched but gave in to Ocelot’s care to his dick. He even allowed to think he was special, that the Interrogator Specialist had chosen him and not his much younger subordinate. Kaz even wonder if Lion and the other man also spied on them when they were fucking, probably they did.  
  
After some minutes he let go a heavy moan as he came inside Ocelot’s mouth without any warning, he knew the older man was waiting for this anyway. That bastard, he could tell he loved this. Making Kaz believe he was in control for a while but really the one who decided when he’d come was Ocelot.  
  
  
  
Kaz pulled his pants up on and let himself fall, sitting on the floor. Ocelot, who was still on his knees kissed him and Kaz could taste himself in his mouth. He didn’t mind it but it made him blush.  
  
  
And the night was still on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leon, Ocelot was too harsh with him, but hey, it's Revolver Ocelot. You mess with his man, he'll destroy you. 
> 
> Hope this wasn't too much, it's my first time writing something like this. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Shameless and outrageous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background about Leon's hatred towards Miller. And some Ocelot unit interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Writing about what happens between Kaz and Ocelot's men is very interesting. 
> 
> Ocelot continues to be a jerk? You decide if he's to blame or not.

 

**Some weeks before Quiet's arrival at Mother Base.**

It’s been two weeks since Commander Miller was back at his position after being rescued by Big Boss. Everyone was able to notice that there was more than a friendship between them. Ocelot had been always aware of this and found them a couple of times while they were sharing a close embrace, or even some kisses when they thought no one was looking. 

He could handle it, couldn't he? He thought as he sat on top of the highest platform, staring at nothing really, even if it was a wonderful starry sky. He knew everything, even when they had sex, it was all written in their faces the morning after their encounter. He knew it since the moment he met Big Boss's partner, that there was something more than just a friendship. But as years went by, while they worked together without their boss, he noticed there was something different in the eyes of Kazuhira Miller which didn't let him sleep at night. Maybe it was product of having worked together for 9 years and his mind allowed himself to think of Miller as someone close, part of his inner circle. But there had been countless of times when he just wanted to have Miller under his grip, taking control of his body and mind, being inside him while hearing him moaning. Just thinking about that made his breath stop.

Also, he just couldn’t stop staring at Miller like a teenager in love, nor he couldn’t stop trying to get closer to him every time he could. Even if the commander pushed him away, he insisted because he knew there was something hidden behind his mask of being grumpy and serious all the time. He was positive that there was more to Miller than Big Boss ever known. They were alike, and because of that, Ocelot knew that Miller wanted him too. 

But of course they never let their selfish desires take over them. Specially now that Big Boss was back.

 

Leon and the rest of the unit got somewhat worried as Ocelot was missing since the morning. Finally, Tiger revealed where they could find him and Leon was the first one who ran to him, knowing the man would probably push him away, but he wanted to make him feel better.  
  
“Boss, are you alright? We are worried about you...” Leon sat next to his boss and got surprised when Ocelot leaned his head on his shoulder.

“You know it, don’t you? Just as the rest of the unit. They all know.” Ocelot was referring to his feelings for Commander Miller.

“Yeah, we’ve known it for years.” Leon smiled weakly as he looked over his shoulder at Revolver Ocelot.

“This is what needed to be done. Miller has to be with Big Boss.” Ocelot’s words sounded like a rehearsed speech and Leon noticed it. That was one of the lies his boss kept on telling to himself, but it was impossible to hide his true feelings to his inner group.

Big Boss's partner was commander Miller, that was what everyone else on Mother Base thought, probably because there were new recruits, it was said that Commander Miller was Big Boss’s partner. Everyone who saw them thought it was true. However, the oldest recruits found this to be a problem as they knew there was something _unresolved_  between their commander and Revolver Ocelot.

 

Ocelot sighed and rested his hand on his man’s thigh. He couldn’t fall for something silly as this but he was so needy, so upset that without really wanting to, he was seducing the most handsome man of his unit. Why not? He thought. After all, as long as his subordinate wouldn't get involved with him there shouldn't be any problem.

Leon noticed his boss was seducing him, they were all trained by Ocelot himself, so there weren’t any secrets between them. Nothing to hide.

“Boss… what are you doing?” The dark haired man asked but did nothing to stop his boss’s hand, which travelled to the man’s inner thigh, too close to his cock.

“Leon, wanna fuck with me?” Ocelot touched his cock through his pants and whispered to his ear. “I know you also want this, you’re getting hard. I’m needy and want some company, wanna do it?”

Leon didn’t want to miss the chance and turned his head to meet the Russian’s lips, kissing him slowly. Ocelot was slow to react, maybe he was surprised, but kissed him back while he continued to move his hand between his legs massaging him.

Once their tongues met the man backed down a little, blushing. He was aware of his looks and the sexual attraction that caused in both men and women, but he really wanted to impress the man he had in front of him so he took some courage and kissed him again. It felt amazing and intimate, but he wanted more so the younger man grabbed his head and pushed him deeper, slowly stroking his hair and moaning a little.

Ocelot broke the kiss and looked a bit angry, maybe the younger man's advance was too much, and grabbed the hair of his back. “Just listen closely, don’t get confused ok? Let’s have fun and nothing else. I don’t want a lover.” His voice carried a tone of warning but Leon didn’t care. Clearly he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. Or he did know, and was prepared to face the consequences.

“No, the _commander_ is the one you want as your lover, I know that. I also know that Big Boss is in his room now.” He didn’t want to mock Ocelot, he wanted to open his eyes to the truth, that his _precious_ Kazuhira Miller was probably on the bed with Big Boss.

Before his boss would push him away, disgusted by his comment, he tried to fix it. “Y-you can think I’m _him_ , we are almost the same size...  you can fuck me boss, I don’t mind. I’ll be happy to please you.” His voice trembled, he knew it, this was an illusion, but instead of pleasuring himself with his hand, he would get to have the man for real.

Ocelot released his hair and looked at him for some minutes, probably thinking it over.

“Come to my room in 15 min and make sure no one sees you.” The Russian stood up and walked to his room, as if nothing had happened.

 

The younger man was left alone and kept on glancing at his watch feeling rather nervous. 5 minutes went by, just 10 minutes more, he thought. Just as he was counting the seconds to go, Puma approached him when he was going to sneak away.

“Hey Leon, were you just… Kissing the boss?”

Leon blushed and gave his back to him. “Mind your own business.”

Puma insisted, and touched his shoulder to try and make him change his mind. “I know what you feel for him. If I were you I wouldn’t get involved with him, he has been in love with Miller for years, don’t forget that.”  

“It’s only for one night, we’re just having fun.” Leon answered trying to fake coldness and left without waiting for his friend to answer back.

 

That night he let Ocelot fuck him. It wasn’t his first time with a man but yes the first time he was with his crush and his boss was patient enough with him. He entered the room and undressed as he was told. His boss didn’t fuck him in his bed though, _‘That’s where I’ll fuck Miller_ ’ he told him while he made him bend down. Leon had nothing to be ashamed of and wanted to impress his boss. Not a single scar on his perfect body, no enemy could ever touch him as his combat skills were flawless.

Ocelot touched his bare ass and smiled, then he sat on his armchair and ordered his subordinate to go. Leon obeyed, he knew what he had to do. He waited that moment for too long.

“The rules are simple, you don’t speak until I say so, and you don't kiss me, unless I let you.” Ocelot lazily unzipped the fly of his pants and grabbed his man’s hair.

“Yes boss.” He didn’t know where to begin and was afraid to disappoint him but he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his boss's cock.

Ocelot stroked his hair and used a sweet voice. “Use your tongue and lips.”

Leon didn’t say anything, just kept on doing what he was told until Ocelot probably got a little impatient and ordered him to turn around.

“Don’t say anything and relax, I’ll take good care of you.” Once he said that he fucked him while he was on all fours on the floor.

On that occasion, the only name that came from Ocelot’s mouth was “Kaz”

 

When they were done, Leon left the room, trying not to feel happy as he knew this meant nothing. He told himself not to fall for him, but it was too late. To make things worse, that wasn’t the only time Ocelot used him to either forget or dream about Miller.

Sometimes when Leon had his head between his boss’s legs, Ocelot would remind him of the nature of their little adventure.

“Remember what this is, Leon. We’re just having fun.”

“I know that” he blushed and continued to take care of his boss’s cock hungrily, but the man would rarely moan.

“You can think I’m whoever you want too. Who are you thinking about now?” Ocelot grabbed his hair to thrust deeper inside his mouth, but when Leon would look up he always had his beautiful grey eyes closed.

Once his mouth was free he just gave him a faked smile “That’s a secret.”

Ocelot looked at him and returned the fake smile. "Well, I don’t care as long as you are not thinking about _him_.”

Naturally his boss’s heart belonged to only one man, Big Boss’s second in command, Kazuhira Miller.

Even when the younger man tried to steal a kiss from the Russian, he would press his fingers on his lustful lips and whisper “Don’t you fall in love with me.”

 

He really had it coming, his boss had always warned him that. His comrades also warned him not to take things seriously, they were a close group and there were no secrets between them. However, when the rumors that he was involved with Ocelot began to get bigger, his boss terminated their adventure. Clearly he was furious because Miller could find it out if he believed in the rumors.

Commander Miller always found out, there were no secrets which he didn’t know. The man knew everything that happened on his base, nothing escaped from his eyes or ears. Leon hated how this dumb and cocky blond had been the only one to make the cold Revolver Ocelot fall in love.

There was a part of his boss which no one knew, not even Miller. That part could be definitely his downfall, as it was Leon’s own flaw. To be so much in love with someone that it hurts, but Ocelot was the master of disguise and Leon sometimes did wonder if that obsessive infatuation he had for Miller was real or not.

Until that day, after Miller was captured, he saw his boss sitting at the commander’s desk, grabbing his head with his hands, gripping his own hair and trembling, crying. He never saw Revolver Ocelot acting so weak… Crying his heart out for the man who was in love with the Legendary Big Boss. To think that Revolver _Shalashashka_ Ocelot could be in love, and actually _shed tears_ for someone else… What a waste…

Life was not fair. Ocelot could have anyone at his feet, instead he chose to love a man who would never be truly his. And Leon fell for him, even if he knew his boss would never ever look at him the way he looks at Miller.

 

* * *

**Chapter 1.5 - The morning before Ocelot goes to Kaz’s office**

 

It was early in the morning when Ocelot arrived at his unit’s quarters to have a talk with the men from his unit, the ones who were not on duty somewhere else.

They all gathered on the common room they shared and waited till Ocelot sat on the couch of the living-room like room and proceeded to explain his unit what they had to do while he lazily crossed one leg over the other.

“Listen closely, today I’m having a meeting with Commander Miller and I don’t want _any_ interruptions.”

Puma repeats ‘ _meeting_ ’ and both he and Jaguar grinned. Even Ocelot grinned and made the rest of the unit smile, except Leon which snorted from his seat, next to his boss.

“Okay, as I was saying, the meeting will get…  _intense_. For that reason, Puma I want you to keep an eye on Miller’s bodyguards so they don’t try to sneak in.” He pointed at the younger man with his finger.

“Roger Boss. Which team is assigned on that shift?” Puma placed a cup of coffee on the table for his boss and one for himself.

“The _Italianos._ Your best friends, huh?” Ocelot chuckled as he was pretty familiar with his unit’s bickering with Miller’s bodyguards, specially the two Italians.

“May I ask sir if I can accompany Puma?” Jaguar raised his hand. The man had light brown hair with some dark shades on his hair which gave his hair a singular look, like the jaguar’s coat. He was rather calm and he was an expert in getting Puma out of the usual bickerings they had with Miller’s bodyguards.

“No, we don’t want to intimidate Miller’s men. As you already know, they are as stubborn and short tempered as him. I just need one of you to watch them and be ready to jump in if they try to enter the office.” Ocelot now seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he was looking elsewhere but at his men.

 

Tiger looked at Ocelot and his other colleagues, Leon, Puma, Jaguar and Cat from a chair on the opposite side of the room while he checked his iDroid. The man was the second in command of the unit. The leader, after Ocelot himself, was on a mission at GRU territory, so at that moment, after Ocelot he was the one in charge. Leon came next to him as he was good at dealing with the rest of the Diamond Dogs’ soldiers thanks to his charm and good looks he could always get good information.

Placing his iDroid on the table, he sighed, stood up and walked to his boss with his arms closed. He knew Ocelot too well and was too old for this game. Though his boss didn’t seem to agree and found this amusing.

He was a big man, his body type similar to Big Boss and he was feared by both his own unit and the rest of the recruits. He had light blonde hair, almost as silver as Ocelot himself,  amber eyes, his body full of scars which looked like tiger stripes. These scars were a reminder of all the battles he had fought under Major Ocelot’s commands as he had been with the spy for many years, probably since the infamous Virtuous Mission, when his boss was still a cocky and rather inexperienced kid. As he was 3 years older than Ocelot, his boss usually listened very closely to him and his pieces of advice, but not this time, of course. And Tiger had talked to his boss countless of times, to either face Miller and work on their mutual infatuation, or stop messing around and forget about him.

He told him countless of times, it happened before with Big Boss but instead of moving on and focusing on his mission, he ended up falling for Big Boss’ man, the japanese blonde. It wasn’t good to keep on mixing personal feelings with work but if it was unavoidable it would be better if he could really talk things over and stop being a bitch about it. He was tired of watching his boss behaving like a teenager in heat, just for a man.

“Why don’t you send Jaguar as well? We know what happens when Puma deals with Miller’s guards, specially with Lizard and Cow.”

Ocelot looked at Tiger for a moment, he knew when he was being scolded, but grinned while he leaned his back on his seat and waved his hand in the air.

“I see your point Tiger, believe me I really do. But I need Puma to… _Keep them busy_.”

Tiger just clicked his tongue in defeat, of course Ocelot's purpose was for them to fight.

Jaguar scratched his short beard. “But why would they want to enter Miller’s office?”

Ocelot smirked while he switched the position of his legs and fixed his steel cold eyes on his man. “Because I’ll make the commander _scream_.”

 Neither dared to speak nor laugh, was it a joke? But Ocelot looked too serious and dangerous, clearly very keen on continuing his powerplay with Miller.

“I haven’t seen you so eager about a man since you met Naked Snake. How much longer are you gonna wait, Major? How long before you finally get Kazuhira Miller?” Tiger got closer to his boss and patted his head and chuckled when his boss blushed.

“Patience my friend" Ocelot smiled and closed his eyes, clearly picturing what he would do to Kaz now that he was the winner of the bet.

"An Ocelot never lets his prey escape?" Tiger returned to his seat, sitting lazily while he closed his eyes.

 

After the instructions were given, Ocelot took his Tornado 6 out and proceeded to clean it while he quietly listened to his men chatting about mother base’s gossips, which went from who ended up on the brig after a fight, to silly stuff about women, and finally about her, the sniper.

“They are scared about her and don’t know what she is. Some say she’s not even human.” Cat talked while he rested his chin on his hand.

“And to think that Commander Miller almost made us kill her.” Jaguar played with a bullet, rolling it from one side to the table to the other.

Ocelot said nothing and kept on listening, but wore a faint smile at the mention of Miller.

“But Ocelot stopped him.” Cat continued.

“No, Miller wouldn’t have stopped because of me. He would have just had her killed just to win our little… _game_.” Ocelot smiled and loaded his revolver.

“Talking about that, Major… Big Boss stopped him.” Tiger mentioned while he stood up, clearly tired of all this bitching about the sniper woman.

“Hn, you know I could have controlled Miller anyways.” Ocelot stood up too and adjusted his holsters. “And, talking about the sniper woman, make sure the medical team starts the tests on her. I need to keep Miller in the loop about her abilities. As for you Puma, you know what you have to do, don’t disappoint me.”

“Roger boss. I’ll be there to have a chat with my amigos italianos.” Puma stood up too and went to prepare himself for his little mission.

Leon stood up too and touched his boss’s arm. It was a move too personal, too intimate.

“Wait, boss, I can do it, choose me I can handle this-”  
  
“No, I won’t put you on guard today Leon.” Ocelot simply said without giving him any further explanation, but he placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered. “I don’t want any _feelings_ involved.”

* * *

 

Leon knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he sneaked into the area of Commander Miller's office anyway. When he was relatively close, he hid on a corner and watched how Puma argued with Miller's Italian bodyguards. As expected...  But he opened his eyes wider in surprise as he watched Puma and Lizard trying to eavesdrop what was happening inside the office until Puma said something to Lizard which got him clearly upset. 

Both Puma and Lizard walked backward, slowly trying to get as far as they could from the door and Leon wondered what was happening.   
  
Puma finally left, and after a short while he spotted Ocelot leaving Miller’s office… There was a small blush on his pale face and there was something odd which he couldn't place. Oh yes, he wasn't wearing his scarf.

He tried not to think about what could possibly had happened there, but deep inside he knew it. Ocelot was able to get what he wanted, and if he didn't do something he would lose him. Leon had the feeling that his boss now belonged to commander Miller, since the moment he left his office... Deep inside, however, he always knew that Ocelot could never be his. Still his infatuation was blinding him, he was mad and upset and spent the rest of the day trying to forget about him, and thinking about him at the same time. He knew his boss was going to meet with Miller at 8, so he deliberately disobeyed Ocelot's orders and dared to step into his way.

 

He ended up learning it the hard way that night.

 

* * *

 

Leon walked as fast as he could and leaned on the wall of the corridor, then covered his face with his hands and wiped out the tears which wouldn’t stop rolling through his face. He knew his boss was a cruel man, he warned him countless of times not to fall for him, his colleagues warned him that as well.

But he didn’t listen. Specially when he insulted Kazuhira Miller in Ocelot’s face. First in Russian, then in English.

“I don’t understand why you prefer a grumpy broken man when you can have me. After all isn’t he half a man?” He went too far, but he was furious and couldn’t control his anger attack.

That’s when it happened. Miller, instead of retaliating with words, he did it with actions. Kissing Ocelot deeply and passionately was only the beginning and Leon’s heart broke. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know all the show his boss had orchestrated in order to fuck Miller, but as it was said ‘ _what the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over"_.’

Not only did he had to witness their deep kisses but also he had to watch how Miller sucked his boss’s cock in a way which made the Russian look like he would break down, his face flushed, lips half opened and moaning softly. Never had Leon seen his boss struggling so hard to keep control but at the same time wanting to lose control.

And that was something no one could ever achieve, unless your name was _Benedict Kazuhira Miller_.

 

Trying not to hear their moaning and sex noises, he tried to concentrate on doing things right for once and show his boss he had learnt his lesson by guarding the corridor while… Miller took Ocelot away from him.

He felt a big hand on his shoulder and slightly finched, but relaxed when the older man spoke.

“We warned you, didn’t we?” Tiger let the palm of his hand travel to the younger man’s back giving him a soft rub.

Leon didn’t answer.

“You had this coming. You know you pushed this too far.” Tiger removed his hand and crossed his arms on his chest, standing next to his colleague while he scanned the area for any distracted recruit who may bust on his boss.

“I’m not gonna ask you what he did to you, I can imagine.” He continued while he glanced at the dark corridor, at the two silhouettes of his superiors clearly pretty busy with each other.

“It was nothing.” He finally said while he rubbed his eyes trying to change his expression.

“He punished you because you should have told him the moment you figured your personal feelings might interfere with your judgement.” Tiger’s tone of voice was serious, as if he were a teacher scolding his student.

“He _knew_ what I felt for him and he continued… playing with me.” Leon complained. How could the Interrogator Specialist not know? He was a fucking genius, he figured him out even before he did and he didn’t care.

“That’s why he punished you.” The older man sighed and looked at his watch. Just how longer was his boss planning on behaving like a horny teenager with Miller?

“What?” The younger man opened his eyes in surprise.

“To teach you a lesson. Maybe you needed someone to break your heart.” Tiger was cruel too, but that’s how things had to be if he wanted to survive.

“What a ruthless and cruel way to do so. He… He almost _fucked_ Miller in front of me.” Leon punched the wall, getting angry and Tiger grabbed him by his shirt’s collar, stamping him to the wall.

“Listen kid, this is what we are. Ruthless and cold bastards, if you don’t like it you know what you have to do.” He was fed up with this shit, this kid needed someone to stop him before it was too late. Though Tiger wasn’t surprised at his boss’s method, after all, Ocelot learnt it the hard way too…

“I’ll just say this to you once. Our boss had his heart broken too… Long time ago. Do you think he let it interfere with his job? No, he kept on being loyal to the man he fell in love with. What are you gonna do?”

Leon closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“You know I vowed to protect him. I don’t know if I’ll move on soon but… No way I’m gonna let him down again.”

His superior smiled. “That’s the spirit kid”

 

After ten minutes, Tiger looked behind his shoulder and saw his boss stamping commander Miller against the wall, his hand on his mouth while he thrusted inside his ass. He rolled his eyes and tried not to act so outrageous about it, his boss had wanted to fuck the commander for way too many years and Tiger had had enough of his bitching. He just hoped that both his boss and Miller would calm down after that, though he doubt it.

Maybe both of them needed to spend a week locked up in a room and waste themselves.

He grinned and glanced at Leon who was looking at the rest of the recruits who were having fun. They put the music louder and some of them were dancing.

“Watch out, that couple’s coming this way. Let’s tell them to get a room or fuck off.” Tiger gave one step forward but Leon walked past him with his right hand’s palm gesturing them to stop.

“Hey hey where do you think you’re going?” The party’s that way pal.”

The man looked at him rather surprised and the woman who was with him insisted.

“Oh you’re Leon, come on let us pass. We can have a threesome.”

“Walk one step closer and I’ll contact Commander Miller. Maybe he wants to join the party as well.” Leon took his iDroid and threatened to contact the highest authority of Diamond Dogs after Big Boss. Some recruits really feared Miller more than the Legend himself.

“Okay okay, we’ll leave.” The man held his girlfriend’s hand and carried her back to the party.

“When the cat’s out the mice party” Tiger chuckled while he put his arm on Leon’s shoulder. “What was that about Commander Miller?”

“I know they are afraid of him, and frankly I would report this to him but he’s too busy with our boss.” Leon put his iDroid away and tried to glance back at the corridor but his colleague started chatting about some old story about him and Ocelot in Russia. Tiger wanted to distract him from looking back at his boss who was obviously too into his precious Kazuhira Miller to actually give a shit about anything else.

After that they had to tell another couple to mind their own business elsewhere until Leon asked again

“They are still doing it, right? Ocelot knew this was the right spot.” The younger man still kept his gaze on the other recruits.

“Why don’t you go and distract yourself? I’ll cover you.”

“No. This is my punishment and I’ll stay.” The blue eyed man freed himself from his colleague’s hug and waited a few minutes but his curiosity won him and looked behind his back.

His eyes met Kazuhira Miller’s ones for a moment. Leon swore he gave him a half smile before the commander closed his eyes and grabbed his Ocelot’s head to push his dick deeper into his throat.

“Shit, he doesn’t give a shit either. Did you see Miller’s  smile? You know what? They are made for each other… both are… _shameless and outrageous_ ” He laughed bitterly. He had to accept his defeat.

“ _Shameless and outrageous_ , that’s a terrible combination. I wonder what Big Boss would say.” Tiger chuckled and patted the younger man's back.

“He’ll be probably relieved that they won’t bother him anymore.” Leon didn’t realize it but he was already joking and his usual mood was returning.

 

Until he saw Ocelot and Miller walking towards them. Something was different in their looks, besides the obvious fact of what they did, their expressions were different and Leon wondered if they finally confessed their mutual feelings.

He couldn't help it but feeling outrageous himself as he tried to put his best face to look at his boss's face once again. 

And this day wasn't over yet.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun creating Ocelot unit's members. Though I don't want to introduce them all or it will get confusing.  
> I imagine them all having feline codenames, naturally.  
> I may made a mistake in the descriptions, forgive me if I contradict myself. I'll eventually go over this and check it.


	7. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was that thing you always say? An ocelot never lets his prey escape?”  
> “You are not my prey, you are my lover.”
> 
> Ocelot is preparing everything for his night with Kaz. But also, he's making another move on two other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on this story, I was surprised to know that you liked Leon so I have something nice prepared for him as well :)

**Chapter 7 - Lovers**

 

Kaz was breathing hard, sitting on the floor while Ocelot gave him soft kisses on his lips.

Their libido was now low and he was starting to think straight again. Shit, he just let Ocelot’s men _see_ them having sex, what the hell was wrong with him? This man really made him lose control. And why was he kissing him softly after he had been a bitch to both him and his own subordinate? It was outrageous… but his inner voice mocked him

‘ _Isn’t this what you wanted?_ ’

He didn’t realized it but he was kissing Ocelot back, softly pressing his full lips to his lips, then leaning his head backwards to let his lover kiss his neck, then he would softly grab his hair and pull him into another kiss. If an outsider saw them they would had thought they were lovers sharing romantic kisses. Probably neither of them realized that.

 

‘ _My only lover_ ’ Ocelot had told him before forcing his subordinate to watch. Were they really lovers? Wasn’t this just a bet? But why was it that he couldn’t nor wanted to stop this? And worst of it all, was that he still wanted more from this man. He had longed to taste him for so many years that he still couldn’t believe that he was being kissed by him, it felt like being in a dream.

Their lips separated at last but before Kaz could say something Ocelot took his hand again.

“Tonight you are mine, I won’t let you leave my side.” He sounded so serious, so.. truthful.

Kaz didn’t want to argue or fight anymore, at least not at that moment so he chose to joke with him.

“What was that thing you always say? An ocelot never lets his prey escape?”

Ocelot laughed softly and focused his eyes on Miller’s hand, slowly stroking it. “You are not my prey, you are my _lover_.”

Kaz’s heart jumped, though not only that, his body moved on its own and he was hugging the man he was in love with. But how could he admit it to him?

He didn’t want to seem clingy but he closed his eyes and gave the older man a strong hug with his only arm, wishing he had his right one too.

“Miller, are you alright?” Ocelot sounded surprised but hugged him back, holding him closer to his body.

“Yeah.” truth was he never felt so happy before.

Ocelot leaned his head on Kaz’s shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing under Kaz's body. He didn’t remember when was the last time someone hugged him. It felt so good that he didn’t want to let this man, _his man_ , go away.

 

After a long silence Ocelot opened his eyes and catched a glimpse of Leon and Tiger guarding the area and showing away yet another couple.

“I think we have to do something about this spot… it’s getting a lot of attention.”

Kaz laughed “After all the stuff we did here? I’ll talk to the Base Improvement team. Say goodbye to your kink of fucking with an audience.”

“Didn’t you enjoy it too? Next time it’ll be just you and me, no more audience… Anyway, we better leave, I’m starving.” Ocelot helped Kaz stand up and the blonde suddenly felt the weight of all the day’s _exercise_. Just for one fuck… Well two actually. Definitely he was out of shape but he had never been fucked this good before, no one had been crazy enough to even dare to take him twice.

He grinned while fixing his clothes and said softly, almost muttering, that it was because they were having too much sex.

Ocelot just laughed and fixed his red scarf on Kaz’s neck again, clearly wanting everyone to notice that the Commander was his. “That’s true. Let’s get something to eat, I need energy to take you to my bed, or rather, to take you again, in my bed.”

Kaz wanted to protest, really he wanted to push this man away from him. He couldn’t be serious, creating all this ‘ _romantically sick and fluffy atmosphere_ ’ just to show him how even a man like Kazuhira Miller would bend over, kneel and let Revolver Ocelot tame him. How could he… how could he even act so _genuine_ about this?

He thought about it and before putting his shades on, he wanted to look directly at his eyes. Maybe he would really find the truth, whether he may like it or not.

However, he stopped before asking him if he really liked him, after all, what was the point? It would only corner the Revolver Ocelot into the _feelings territory_ and that meant he may slip away from him. Or maybe not, and that’s why Kaz’s question ‘ _do you really like me?_ ’ would probably never leave his mouth.

But he swore he sensed something was different in the way they both looked at each other. As if their true intentions had been unlocked and they had green light to steal kisses from one another without having to worry about it being awkward. As if they could just kiss and act like it was a normal thing to do, as lovers would do.

* * *

 

Once their appearance was decent, they walked slowly to the corner of the hall where Leon and Tiger were still guarding.

Ocelot stopped, his hand was on the commander’s back to help him walk, after all he was responsible of Kaz walking funny after his assault on him. His eyes met with Leon’s, but before he could say something, his subordinate spoke.

“Boss, Commander Miller, is there anything else you need?” His expression was blank, serious as he masked his true feelings. The Interrogator knew it very well but said nothing, he would need to talk to him later, but that night was not the right time.

Miller was wearing Ocelot's scarf, it was something unimportant for some, but for him it meant his boss was taken and the man wearing his scarf was his owner. His defeat was clearly visible and he closed his right hand into a fist, gripping his knuckles while he had his hand into his pant's pocket.

“Contact the Command Center and ask them to assign one team to watch over the rest of the staff, I can see many are drunk already and it's probable some will start quarrels with the rest... It seems some forget that if we allow them to party, it doesn’t mean they can misbehave. If this continues many of them will go directly to the brig.” Kaz was now his usual old self, giving orders and acting like he owned the place, well, he practically did own Diamond Dogs, he and Ocelot were the ones who got things in motion in the first place.

Leon looked at Ocelot for a moment and then back to his Commander. He was taken aback by his orders, but he bowed and acknowledged them. “Yes, Commander.”

Tiger raised one eyebrow and grinned at Ocelot. He knew his boss got what he wanted, it’s been time since he saw him so pleased with himself and he secretly thanked Miller because thanks to him Ocelot would stop being a bitch to Leon, or to anyone else just because he couldn’t fuck the commander, and his mood had been rather annoying lately… as well as Snake's second in command's mood. He could clearly notice that Miller seemed more peaceful now and he was relieved that these two fools finally banged. It wouldn’t surprise Tiger if, from now on, his boss and commander Miller would disappear from his duties to spend time together. It was for the best and it would keep them busy with each other instead of bitching at the rest of the staff.

And then again they would be the first ones who would complain about staff morale drop, fools...

“Commander, I’ll work with Leon to have this done ASAP.”

Miller's attention went from Leon to Tiger. He had known Ocelot's men for many years but still some of them were intriguing, maybe that was because they were all spies like his boss and it was normal for people to feel attracted to them, it was their way of luring both enemies and friends to them. Even that annoying Leon who slept with Ocelot looked handsome, Kaz tried to wave that thought away as it would bring his own insecutities at the front. 

"Do as you think it's best, but I don't want to hear there was any fight or trouble tonight when you were supposed to be in charge." His tone of voice was threatening, as a dog showing his teeth. No matter if these men were Ocelot Unit, if they were on his base they were under his command too, no way he would let them think less of him, thought Kaz. 

"Roger, I won't dissapoint you, Commander Miller." Tiger's voice was like a purr as he softly bowed to him in respect. He knew Ocelot would be slightly pissed off but that was the idea. Ocelot's subtle pissed off face was worth it.

Miller bowed to them respectfully and started walking. Ocelot smirked to his subordinates before following him.

 

"... and there the ocelot goes like a cat in heat after the dog." Tiger grinned before taking his iDroid to start his new assigned task.

Leon just clicked his tongue and punched the wall.

  
****

“Since when are you giving orders to my men?” Ocelot looked very amused as he saw how Commander Miller was still feared by both his own unit and the rest of Diamond Dogs’s soldiers. Even if two of his Ocelot unit members saw Miller in a rather compromised situation, and Ocelot knew they probably watched while he fucked him, they still respected and feared him, no matter how cocky, jealous or disrespectful Leon could get, Miller could still impose fear on him.

“Your men are part of Diamond Dogs, and consequently, they have to report to me too.”

It amazed Ocelot how Miller could go from being at his mercy like a puppy when they were alone, to being the feared and salty Diamond Dog’s Commander. It made him feel special somehow, that he was able to see a part of Miller that no one else saw.

“Let me get us something to eat.” Ocelot smiled and softly carried him to the Mess Hall.

Kaz tried to stop him “Wait are we going to enter the Mess Hall like this?”

Ocelot stopped and grabbed his cheeks. “Let me see…”

“Release me! what are you doing?” The blonde couldn’t feel more ashamed, Ocelot was handling him as he pleased and, Kaz liked it even if he didn’t admit it.

“No, nothing weird in your face except that you’re blushing.”

“Idiot! I’m not blushing!”

“Yes you are.”

Kaz looked away, he had his shades on but still Ocelot had the power to see through him like no one could. And clearly, Ocelot didn’t care about the glances and whispers they got from the staff as he shamelessly passed his arm round his neck and talked to his ear, clearly _flirting_ with him as both sat on one table in a far corner once Ocelot grabbed some food (hamburgers) to eat.

 

Venom spotted them. He was sitting at a table surrounded by recruits who were chatting and talking to him. He was waiting for the moment to get away from the chit chat, so he stood up and excusing himself he went to sit with them.

“Boss, what are you still doing here?” Ocelot asked, his arm still resting on Kaz’s shoulder. He really surprised Ocelot who didn’t have the time to react and take his arm off Miller, and now he didn’t see the point in keeping up with appearances, even less in front of Snake.

“I tried to get away sooner but they kept talking to me.” Venom answered rather shy.

Kaz didn’t remove the interrogator’s arm from his neck, nor he cared that he had his scarf, he just looked a little awkward to be with both men and still feeling his skin sensitive, remembering Ocelot’s hands all over him, and how he felt ‘full’ of him, just an hour later… How he could possibly look at Snake’s face… he looked away, avoiding his eye.

“Always so social Boss.” Ocelot smiled at him trying to look normal but V noted his friends were acting awkward.

He glanced at his two men. He knew what happened between them, how could he not? He knew Kaz had been using him to make Ocelot jealous. It didn’t seem right for him, if Kaz really liked Ocelot why didn’t he go straight away and confessed his feelings to him? But instead, his sometimes best friend, sometimes partner chose to make things harder… but maybe both of them were having fun in their rather complicated and amusing courtship. Venom had been silently watching them since he arrived at Mother Base with a broken Kaz, that’s when he noticed something was weird, when he saw Ocelot’s eyes lighten up and trying to fight back the tears from his perfect grey eyes. Of course it hurt to see Kaz returning home like that, but they did the best they could to save him.

Venom wondered what really happened between them while he was in coma, but neither of them would ever speak about it, it was something that would probably remain a secret between them.

What wasn’t a secret, was this _uncontrollable_ affection they were showing for each other and Venom wondered if this was a good idea, after all Kaz seemed to had calmed down thanks to whatever Ocelot did to him and was more tolerant with the sniper Quiet.

“Hmm seems you two are having fun.” Venom took one hamburger while he eyed them, his attention going to the red object on Kaz’s neck.

Of course he knew Kaz wasn’t cold, not with Seychelles current weather. Ocelot was marking him as his territory and was showing to the rest of the staff, and to Venom, who the commander belonged to. Big Boss hoped Ocelot was serious about Kaz or he’d have a problem.

“Do I look like I’m having fun?” Kaz complained and tried to put on an annoyed face, but he looked very comfortable being in Ocelot’s arms.

 

V decided to just chuckle and watched how Ocelot tried to help Kaz while he ate his hamburger but more than help, he was being annoying and they kept on arguing while eating. There was a reason why Kaz liked that kind of food, because it wouldn’t show his inability to eat properly with one hand, and since he preferred not to have a prosthetic like him, it was easier to eat a hamburger than to eat something more elaborate. But no matter how annoying Ocelot seemed, it was all a show for Kaz to notice him and to tell him that he could do it himself. It was really fun to watch his two friends trying to hide their true feelings.

“Snake, are you listening to me?”

Kaz looked at him frowning and V cleared his throat. “Sorry I was too busy watching you arguing with your boyfriend.”

Kaz's face went red but he didn't deny that fact. 

“Boss, you’re unbelievable. What about tomorrow’s mission? Serak Power Plant” 

“I still need some intel on the guard shifts… I think it’s best if we discuss this tomorrow morning. Sneak in at night seems the only choice I have, but I need your advice.” Venom finished his hamburger and stood up. “Ocelot, can I have a word with you?”

He looked serious for a moment and knew the Interrogator was trying to figure out why. Was it about Miller, about Quiet or what?

V glanced at the bickering couple for a moment before going to the door. 

Ocelot touched Miller’s thigh and whispered a “wait here” before joining Big Boss.

 

***

Kaz should not be curious about it but he couldn’t help wondering what they were talking about. While he was trying to peep his head in the direction they went he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.

“It’s me Commander.” Lizard patted his shoulder and sat next to him.

His companion, a wild-looking man with brown eyes and wild messy short brown hair leaned on the table next to him with a grin on his face.

“Commander Kaz Miller, aren’t you looking different tonight? Something good happened?”

If there was a shameless man in Miller’s team, that was Jackal. He was three years younger than Kaz and had been with him since MSF. Jackal was part of one of the strongest teams in his former organization and would accompany Kaz as part of his own unit. At that time, the only one capable of putting him in his place was either Big Boss or the former leader of Kaz’s team, Medic. But when both of them fell with MSF, he relied a lot on Kaz, becoming one of his greatest allies and friends. He cared a lot about his commander, but he was 99% of the times, too _straightforward_.

Kaz glared at him and grabbed a glass of water. “I suppose you are not drinking on duty, right _Marco_?” There was enough trust for them to call themselves by their names, but they mostly did it to annoy the other. After all, Marco, or Jackal, was like a little brother to Kaz.

“Commander don’t mind Jackal, we just wanted to know if you needed anything. You didn’t seem so pleased when Ocelot ‘ _kidnapped_ ’ you, I couldn’t go after you, Ocelot’s bodyguards stopped me and then this guy here stepped into my way” Lizard pointed his finger at Jackal and frowned. “What the hell amigo, _sei pazzo_? On which side are you?”

Kaz thought what a bad idea was to have both Lizard and Jackal together... He wondered what would they do this time to piss him off.

Jackal waved his hand trying to diminish his team mate's rant. “You are just jealous because Ocelot got into Miller’s pants.”

Before Kaz could react Lizard grabbed Jackal by his uniform “Listen _cane”_

“Lizard wait a second.” Kaz tone of voice was just too nice to be true and the Italian bodyguard released his teammate feeling that his commander was about to explode.

Jackal was about to say something but Kaz threw him to the floor and sat on top of him. “Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo perrito? Hablando de mí de ese modo, estás buscando dormir en la perrera?”

“Oh yeah papi, talk to me like that.” Jackal didn’t take Kaz’s threat for real and grabbed his waist to pull him closer.

"Have some respect for our commander you idiot!" Lizard threw himself over Jackal and the three of them started wrestling on the floor.

 

The sound of the spurs of the only man capable of wearing them made them stop.

“Well well, I leave you for a minute and you are already into another man’s arms.” Ocelot stood in front of them crossing his arms on his chest, he seemed furious. Lizard rolled to one side of the table and disappeared like the best sneaking soldier.

This time Jackal’s smile faded and tried to help his commander on his feet but Ocelot grabbed Miller first. The younger man sensed a dangerous aura coming from the Interrogator Specialist and touched the back of his neck trying to avoid shivering but the Russian’s gaze was so intense that he couldn’t help but fear him.

“I… I guess I crossed the line, eh? … H-how do you say ‘I’m sorry in Russian?’” Jackal was trying not to grin but his mouth twitched in amusement.

Ocelot blinked confused. Wasn’t Miller’s man just frightened a second ago and now he was acting cocky again? He’ll show him who he was dealing with, how did he dare touch _his_ man?

“Marco, getting in trouble again? Come here and help me with something.” V showed up just in time to save Jackal’s lame ass, fortunately for him because once Ocelot’s sudden confusion was cleared the younger man would be definitely in trouble.

“Boss! Sure, I’m all yours” Jackal waved his hands in the air and walked to his boss, then slowly stood behind him trying to avoid Ocelot’s killer look.

Big Boss gave one last glance at his two right hand men before walking away with Jackal.

 

***

Jackal turned around the corner and saw how Big Boss approached Tiger, one of Ocelot’s men, to talk. When he was about to get impatient, his boss called him.

“Jackal, I need you to supervise that the rest of the crew doesn’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to interfere myself in this, understood? Tiger will give you the instructions but you can reach me by radio if you need anything… though I trust it’ll be a piece of cake for you, huh?”  V patted Jackal’s shoulder before leaving.

The younger man glanced at Tiger and Leon. They didn’t usually work together for obvious reasons, they were always assigned to work with their own bosses and it was known that their bosses hated each other… well, Jackal knew that was not true really. He knew Miller was just too interested in Tiger and Leon’s boss. He wasn’t the only one who saw their bosses making out at that time, on that party in Italy when they celebrated one successful mission.

Still, Miller always denied it ever happening.

Jackal knew Tiger from before, their groups sometimes did met when their bosses would met or they even had to act as messengers to each other. Tiger was indeed a dangerous man, but not so dangerous as Black Panther. He shivered. If there was one man Jackal didn’t want to meet again was _him_. More ruthless and colder than Revolver Ocelot himself… and this kid here, Leon, they never talked before, he didn’t know when he was recruited to the Ocelot Unit but he looked like a dumbass...

Of course that changed with the time, and what Jackal thought of him, that night changed when he saw the man’s face. He looked heartbroken and it was obvious why. He had the misfortune of falling for his boss, knowing from the beginning that his boss was interested in Miller.

Whatever he heard of Leon was that he was as cold and heartless as the rest of his team. The rest of the Mother Base soldiers would always try to avoid messing around with them, though as Leon was so good looking, he was, if not, the most popular man among women and some men. There were some recruits who recently started to name themselves as either Team Miller or Team Ocelot and Jackal would find it just so amusing, if they knew the truth that Miller and Ocelot were taken, but it was not his place to talk about that. There were also many who would proclaim themselves Team Leon, but were too shy to admit it.

What was clear was that the man did have many fans and had turned down every proposal, no matter if it was a woman or a man, he would quietly turn everyone down. The man seemed to be unreachable and definitely not interested in love. But still, he was one of the most friendly men of the Ocelot Unit and was an excellent comrade who would give lessons to the rest of the staff. Definitely if he looked so heartbroken now it meant he was made of blood and flesh like the rest of them...

Jackal looked at his well built body and wondered what it would be like to have a fight with that man, and what face would he make when he could beat his ass off.

“Hey kid, come over here” Tiger gestured at him and Jackal blinked, trying to forget the sudden mental image of him and Leon on the floor.

Leon glanced at him and grabbed his temple with his right hand, trying to fake he was tired.

“We’ve just been informed that some of the staff is trying to take a look at the new prisoner and give her a _welcome_... Though not a warm one. Big Boss doesn’t want things to go out of hand and we need both you and Leon to go and take a look at the Medical Platform’s cell where the sniper Quiet is being held.” Tiger talked quietly, trying to choose his words carefully in order to deliver the news.

Leon opened his mouth to complain but Jackal talked first. “What the f-... I mean, me?”

Tiger sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Sorry kid, I have orders from both Big Boss and Ocelot to send you two because of your excellent combat skills… Ocelot says you two can be a good team.” The man smirked and rolled his eyes at his team mate, Leon.

“Tiger, wait a moment, that was not part of the plan, no way I’ll go to watch out for the sniper with this… this…” Leon couldn’t believe it, things were getting worse than he thought.

Jackal took it as an opportunity and grinned. “Okay, challenge accepted.”

Leon gave his back to both of them while he adjusted his uniform and made sure his gun was loaded. “I can’t believe it…”

Tiger just waved his hands in defeat before leaving the two of them alone. “Sorry kid… orders are orders”

This was just too much for one day, if this was Ocelot’s way of testing his emotions then it was a tough challenge, Leon thought. The taller man passed his arm around his shoulder and spoke to his ear.

“Kitty, ready to go? Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentler than your boss, heh?”  

That earned Jackal his first slap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leon was trying not to lose it but this man was just too annoying.

"If I want to be your lover, then I have to begin with something, don't I?" Jackal just threw his true intentions directly at his face, shamelessly indeed.

For the first time in a long time, Leon was speechless. He just jumped in the jeep and started the engine, trying not to look at his unexpected new partner's face while he sat on the companion's seat.

  
And their mission was just beginning.

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile, Kaz tried to get away too but Ocelot’s grip was stronger. “I told you that I don’t like sharing, Miller. You are still in debt with me.”

Ocelot pretended to be cold, to be objective about this but his actions and tone of voice were not helping him. He was being too possessive with the commander, in public, and he didn’t care. His face was just inches away from the blonde’s, and he was about to lose control.

Finally, he released Miller and kneeled to grab his crutch which fell to the floor when the commander had his little fight with his men. Instead of handing it to him, he kept it and looked at the floor, probably trying to decide his best move. He knew he was being irrational and he had to count to 10 in many languages while trying to calm down.

Kaz couldn’t stop staring at him, even though he tried to get away, truth was he wanted to throw himself at the man and kiss him. But to Ocelot, he was only the proof that he won the bet, and that he could make the commander kneel and suck his dick, it was only a way to show him he was more powerful. The man was a spy, the perfect deceiver and Kaz knew him well. He had been working with him longer than the time he could spend with Snake. It was easy to pretend he was not expecting anything, but deep inside his stupid heart insisted on loving this man.

When he was about to leave without his crutch, Ocelot took his hand. Kaz breath stopped and he could sense that Ocelot couldn’t speak either.

“Wait… Come with me.”

This time he was sincere, no power struggle on his words, just a man asking his lover to accompany him. Wasn’t this strange? Kaz thought but he obeyed, letting Ocelot put his arm around his waist and hold him closer to his own body. There was no way Kaz could ever get tired of this, of him.

  
  
  
Whatever would happen that night, Kaz wanted to remember it all.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sei pazzo ? Are you crazy?  
> Cane: Dog  
> Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo perrito? Hablando de mí de ese modo, estás buscando dormir en la perrera?”: What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you wanna sleep in the dog's house?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter... Kaz fulfills his part of the bet?


	8. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think with this I’m fulfilling the bet, huh?” Right, it was just a bet.
> 
> Ocelot smirked. “Isn’t this what you wanted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long with this and changed the chapter when I had it already done, but I promise more will come soon! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 8 - Fulfillment**

  
Leon stopped the engine of the jeep. The trip to the Medical Platform had been quiet… fortunately his unexpected teammate didn’t joke any longer after the Russian soldier slapped his face.

Jackal was the first to jump off the vehicle. He walked a few steps and whistled amazed at the crowd which gathered to try and catch a glimpse at Big Boss’s newest acquisition.

“It’s true then, the woman must be a hottie.”

Leon didn’t answer and just walked towards the sniper’s cell, ignoring the taller man.

“Hey! Wait!” Jackal ran to follow his pace and glanced at the dark haired man. He looked pissed off and made him wonder what happened to him… Probably Revolver Ocelot’s involvement with Miller had to do with it. Just how many of their private staff knew that they got extremely intimate? Even so, many were aware of the rumors… -though Jackal knew it was true- that Leon and Ocelot had a close relationship.  
He sighed heavily as he fixed his hair, he needed a haircut but he was just too lazy to do it and couldn’t help but watch at Leon’s perfect hair. Was this guy even real? He was the opposite of him, maybe too similar to Ocelot in his manners, well, except that Leon did have a heart. Still, if Revolver Ocelot dared to hurt his Kaz Miller then he’d be in trouble…

“How can one like someone so… heartless…” He was talking about Miller being in love with Ocelot, but he didn’t realize he whispered it and that was enough for Leon to hear him.

The brunette stopped and glared at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Jackal realized he had been heard and wished he wouldn’t be so straightforward. Probably Leon thought he was criticizing him. Shit.

“Forget it.” Miller’s guard thought it was better to avoid any conflict between them but Leon grabbed his jacket and made him face him.

“We are here because we were assigned to do this job, don’t think that you can talk to me like that. Just limit yourself to open your mouth if it’s relevant to our job so we can get this done quickly.” Leon’s voice was cold but the other man noted that he was hurt, he could see it in his eyes, in how his hand was slightly trembling as he gripped his jacket.

This time it was Jackal the one who put on a serious face and grabbed his hand, his hand bigger than the Russian’s one.

“My bad. You’re right, let’s get this done quickly.”

Some voices shouting interrupted the tense moment they were having and they ran to the sniper’s cell.

  
One of the men was drunk already and was shouting nonsense words at the woman, only the word ‘tits’ and ‘dick’ were clear enough for everyone to hear.

Jackal growled and mumbled something about these guy being troublesome, and moving the crowd away he grabbed the drunk man and pushed him to the ground.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The man got rather violent and wrestled with Miller’s guard. The man was stronger, and actually it was one of the troublemakers of the base, plus he was out of control due to the amount of alcohol he drank so he was more dangerous.

He could connect one hit on Jackal’s jaw and he fell to the ground. Leon stood there watching with the rest of the crowd who didn’t react and just wanted to see them fight.

The drunk man threw himself over Jackal, who could grab his wrists avoiding the bigger man to hit him. The crowd shouted as if they were on a street fight and Leon got rather uncomfortable. Just when he was about to help Jackal he saw he kicked the drunk man on his groin and pushed him to the ground, turned him to face the floor and handcuffed him.

“I guess you’ll have your hangover in the brig.”

As he was still wrestling with the man, who wanted get free, Leon crouched before them and took a syringe.

“Time to go to sleep. Jackal, keep him still.” He talked coldly as he tried to control now the two wrestling men. Jackal raised one eyebrow in surprise but did as he was told.

It was quick. The syringe was as effective as Big Boss’s tranq gun. Jackal wondered why the fuck did he have that kind of things but he admitted that they came handy.

The crowd was mute when they realized who the two men were. No other than Leon, the best good looking man of the Ocelot Unit and Miller’s personal bodyguard, who some only recognized by his uniform, and some because the man liked to talk to everyone so he was quite known among both new and old recruits.

  
Jackal looked up at Leon with a slightly confused face. Did he really have to go that way? He patted the sleepy man’s belly and stood up.  
“Okay who else is gonna continue bothering the girl?”

Of course the group whispered and no one really answered straight. Except for one other man, Wild Goat, who dared to shout. “Is she even a woman?”

Jackal raised one eyebrow and leaned on the baranda of the cell.  
“Well, she looks like a woman to me.” Cocking his head he tried to have a better look at the sniper, who was piercing him with angry eyes. “Pretty hot really, I wouldn’t dare making her mad Wild Goat, I’m sure she can kick your ass in a second.”

Jackal catched the woman smiling softly.

Leon had enough of this, he couldn’t believe why that idiot was taking so long to control a crowd.

“So, Wild Goat wanna check that out?”

The man frowned and left quietly without saying anything else.

“If I see you sneaking around here where you’re supposed to be doing your job I have orders from Big Boss to stop you. Leave the woman alone and go back to whatever you were assigned to do.”

Leon continued watching Jackal trying to win the crowd, what was the purpose? Why didn’t he just shove them away and that was it? He really had something unique in him, because without realizing it he had turned a hostile group into a quiet one, who would return to their duties without complaining. The member of the Ocelot Unit put his syringe and stuff on one of his pockets and peeped through the veranda, trying to catch a glimpse at the woman who Jackal said it was hot.

The woman was indeed cute, she didn’t seem scared but sad. She had a piercing look indeed, but without even realizing how stupid and reckless it was, he smiled. Not only that, but he felt an arm on his shoulder and Jackal saying hi to the woman.

“What the hell are you doing?” Leon hit his ribs with his elbow and the other man grimaced with pain.

“And what are you doing, Russian boy? I thought you liked men.”

That earned Jackal his second slap of the night.

“Why do you assume things about me? You don’t know me, how can you talk without knowing me?” He didn’t realize he was raising his voice.

“Woah woah stop right there, can’t you take a joke? Look, even the woman is laughing at us, chill amigo” Jackal grinned. He learned from the best how to handle an angry man, he had known Kazuhira Miller for a long time after all. Leon didn’t know what being pissed off really meant.

Leon’s eyes met with Quiet’s and he blushed. He was behaving like a child, how could he lose his coolness in front of this asshole? Of course he was one of Miller’s men, he was as annoying as the commander himself.

He turned his head to talk to his unexpected companion but he was already chatting with the remaining recruits.

Leon gritted his teeth and grabbed his arm as softly as he could. (If it were for him he would just hit him)  
“I see everything’s in order so I’m leaving.”

Jackal patted his hand softly and Leon quickly removed his hand to avoid further contact. “Wait, I leave with you.”

“Our job’s done. Stay here and keep chatting, no need for us to go back together anyways.” Leon gave him a courteous smile before leaving.

 

After Jackal had enough talk with some comrades, curiosity was stronger than him and he leaned on the baranda again. To his surprise, the woman was looking at him while she leant on the iron bars of her cell, she didn’t look angry but curious at him. That was all the lead he needed to start a conversation.

“So… Do you think he’s cute? A bit salty, though. He reminds me of my boss.” He chuckled and the sniper woman grinned.

“It’s not as if I want to marry him or something, I just think it’s a waste of time that someone should be suffering about unrequited love, it’s so bothersome… I’m sure you never had that problem though, with those nice tit-”  
Before he could even finish he was face to face with Quiet, who appeared in front of him and slapped him.

The man could not react he just touched his cheek and stared at her, he couldn’t register that she got out of her cell. Trying to keep calm he gave her his best warm smile and slowly reached for her head. The woman glared at him and backed off.  
“Sorry, my bad. I have a big mouth.” Jackal talked softly with his hand still in the air, trying to touch her. “I know right? Never judge a book by its cover.”

Quiet let him touch her head for a second before appearing again in her cell.

Jackal decided to keep that a secret.

 

__________________________

  
“Just tell me why.” Kaz asked after Ocelot had been walking with him to his room, in silence with his hand on his waist and a serious expression on his face.

“Why what?”

Kaz could see his mouth twitching in a half smile for some seconds. Bastard, he thought as his heart raced nervously like a teenager in front of his crush. His left hand was on Ocelot’s back and Kaz was secretly enjoying their intimate moment, just the two of them walking at night through their home, Mother Base.

“You already…” Kaz cleared his throat, ... two times, weren’t enough?... No, he couldn’t say that.

“We’re here.” Ocelot said as he unlocked the door.

Their rooms were actually next to one another, they had agreed on that in case of emergency they could reach each other immediately, though Kaz never really called Ocelot for anything, maybe now it would be different.

Kaz knew Ocelot’s room was just like his own, but he never actually went inside.

 

His room was actually, simple, it had a couple of books, mostly in Russian. There was also a pile of reports Kaz asked him to sign two days ago, and Kaz was surprised to notice that the man did care about having the job done so he even worked on them in his free time. 

The room wasn’t like Kaz would have expected from someone holding such an infamous sadistic reputation. His bed was similar to his, larger than the recruits beds, one of the small privileges they had for being commanding officers. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he imagined Ocelot sleeping quietly on it.

“Do you like my bed?” Ocelot stood behind him and whispered to him while he grabbed his waist, his hands going slowly to his groin.

“I was wondering if you’d really take me to your bed or this was some sort of joke.” Kaz now talked a little nervous and he adjusted his shades on his face as if that would hide his growing embarrassment.

“Of course, I told you that I wanted you naked, waiting for me to fuck you.” Ocelot turned him around and made him face him, then he removed his shades, folded them and placed them on Kaz’s breast pocket jacket.

Kaz hesitated for a moment and wondered if Revolver Ocelot had really fantasies about having him like that, Kaz never thought this kind of man would fancy this kind of sex, he was tired but couldn’t help but feeling aroused when Ocelot talked to him like that, seducing him with every word, look and action.

“I think with this I’m fulfilling the bet, huh?” Right, it was just a bet.

Ocelot smirked. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To give yourself to me, and have me fuck you senseless, Commander Miller?”

Isn’t it?

Kaz didn’t know what to say, Ocelot surprised him once more by making him admit his most private and shameless fantasy, to be taken by Ocelot and surrender to him, he wanted to lose control for once, and at the hands of no other than Shalashashka Ocelot.  
But how did he know what he wanted?

“Am I right?” Ocelot continued, unbuttoning his jacket slowly. Kaz looked down and he could clearly see the man was already aroused, then looking up to his face he saw a slightly blush on his cheeks and his eyes gleamed differently, Kaz learnt to know what that look on his face meant, it was Ocelot seducing him. It was definitely a private look the Interrogator Specialist, only saved for him.

What if he told him he was right? Would he stop this? It was now or never then.

“What if you are right?” Kaz said with a determined voice. He was already too deep in his game to care anymore. “What if I do want you to fuck me senseless, Revolver Ocelot? Are you still up to it?”

Kaz smirked and watched his expression, how the older man slightly opened his eyes wider in a mix of surprise and amusement. Was it a good idea to provoke this man?

“Then your wish is gonna get granted tonight.”

  
*******

  
Ocelot grabbed Kaz’s face with his hands and kissed him hard. Of course the blonde kissed him back while he grabbed the older man’s shirt to pull him closer.

Both ended up in the bed, Ocelot on top of Kaz kissing him and trying to remove their clothes with no luck so he broke the kiss and began to remove his clothes while Kaz unbuckled his belt.

“This is how I want you Miller, eager for me.” He couldn’t help but smirk as he threw his shirt to the floor.

“Shut up, you are too slow.” This was fun for Kaz, to tease Revolver Ocelot on his own playground.

The Russian smiled and moving to the edge of the bed he first took his boots and pants off and then Miller’s pants, but stopped at the prosthetic leg, his cocky smile fading.  
How much had this man given for Big Boss… how deadly worried Ocelot was when he found out he had been kidnapped… But the man he loved was here with him now, that was what mattered. Miller could perfectly well fool others, fake emotions and lie, just like him. But not at that moment, not with him. They had been together for so long that both knew when the other was lying.

Kaz felt an awkward silence between them and leaned forward, sitting on the mattress to face him. Ocelot was staring at his broken body and somehow that upsetted him. No way he could compare sex with a young man like Leon, with sex with a broken man as him. There was practically nothing left of his old self, full of confidence and aware of his perfect body and looks. All that was left was this.

“You don’t have to pretend Ocelot. You don’t owe me nothing, and I don’t owe you nothing. It’s ok if you can’t keep this up any longer, I…-” how could he tell him how broken hearted he felt? The only thing he wanted was to run away, being almost full naked, so exposed to the man he was in love with was unbearable.

“I should had been the one who saved you- No, actually, I shouldn’t have let you go to Rhodesia in the first place.” Ocelot’s voice was so soft that Kaz didn’t recognized him as he felt his hands on his leg, caressing it until he removed the prosthetic.

Kaz’s breath stopped for -he couldn't really remember now- how many times that day and he took the lead and kissed him again.

There was so much he wanted to say to him, but he couldn’t. This new reality, going from (pretending to) hate Ocelot to love him was still unbelievable.

Ocelot let himself fall on the blonde’s arms and they remained like that for a while.

“Hey....” Kaz finally spoke and catched the Russian’s attention, who had been too busy cuddling with him. “I’m here with you now.”

 _And you are here with me now, that was all that mattered_ , Kaz thought as he relaxed and sighed. Maybe his wish had really been granted that night.

 

* * *

 

Kaz didn’t remember how long it had been since he slept so well. He opened his eyes and tried to adjust his still sleepy and blurry eyes to the surroundings… He wasn’t on his room, and definitely he wasn’t alone. He found himself resting his head under Ocelot’s armpit and his cheek heavily on his chest. Not only that, his left arm was grabbing his bed companion’s waist in such a possessive way that it surprised him. He used to sleep with Big Boss many years ago and never dared to do this, well in fact Kaz did try but Snake pushed him away slowly, not wanting any contact and maybe that was because the man was always ready to kill, just like a machine. However, there had been a few times where Snake actually held Kaz in his arms.

The man he was sharing the bed with, was different. It was as if he craved affection just like him. They were just so alike, like two pieces of a puzzle which fit perfectly. He had him in front of his eyes all these years, why didn’t he try to have him before?  
Big Boss had been asleep for 9 years but Kaz  felt he was tied to him, even if the man he idolized was in coma, he still owned him. Ocelot was the same really, both only worked together for the sake of Big Boss’s dream, there was no time for love.

Now that Big Boss was conducting the army again, Kaz felt more relieved and it seemed Ocelot, too, had allowed himself to lower his guard a little. Maybe that was what they needed to fulfill their unspeakable desire for one another.

 

It was still awkward, how was he supposed to wake him up? Saying ‘ _good morning, honey_?’

While Kaz was laughing bitterly Ocelot moved his body to kiss him.

“Good morning, honey.”

Fuck. Kaz wondered if Ocelot could really read his mind. Before he could reply back with a clever taunt, Ocelot gave him a soft kiss on his lips, got up and went to the bathroom to fill the bathtub for a well deserved bath.

Kaz leaned on the pillow and wonder how the hell was he going to leave this room. He knew that they fell asleep after some kisses, they were not that young anymore after all. Kaz was sure that his own old self from MSF would have ridden Ocelot all night… or rather let Ocelot _ride_ him... But still it was so comforting to just have a nice sleep, just…

Just the two of them.

  
What would happen afterwards? Now there was no ‘Obligation’ for the two of them to be together… and when finally Ocelot showed up wearing only his underwear before him Kaz’s heart raced.

“I think we should have a shower.” He said casually as he sat on the bed and touched his eyes.

“We didn’t do anything last night, don’t tell me you are tired.” Kaz said as he tried to get out of the bed. Ocelot catched him and pulled him closer to his body, whispering in his ear.

“Well, we did sleep together, didn’t we?”

Kaz didn’t try to escape as he would have done before, he just relaxed his body against the pale skin of Ocelot, earning a blush.

Ocelot cleared his throat, probably because he was expecting Kaz to struggle. “We could… Take the day off…”

“Are you serious? Snake wouldn’t allow it.” Kaz leaned his head on his lover’s chest, sniffing his skin. He was surprised Ocelot smelled like him, maybe because they had been too intimate lately.

“No, you wouldn’t allow it Miller. Now let’s clean ourselves before Snake starts wondering about us.”

“Right. The Boss’s mission." 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed fast, too fast. Kaz and Ocelot provided radio assistance to Big Boss and they could spot where the coward Huey was hidden and Big Boss could extract him.

  
The days turned into one, then two weeks and their relationship seemed a thing of the past. The arrival of Huey to mother base plus the annoying Skull woman had kept both men busy.

  
Ocelot had been nicer to Kaz and they practically didn’t argue, except for one thing: the sniper woman Snake brought to base. She had been under testings and there guards set up to watch her 24 hours, but it was still not clear the extent of her abilities, not her true purpose. Kaz knew she wanted to kill Snake, but Ocelot didn’t seem to mind it. That attitude made Kaz push the Interrogator away from him…

There were times when Kaz would blush when Ocelot was with him and he could swear he would catch Ocelot blushing too. These past days on mother base had been a nightmare and they only saw each other for mission assistance to Snake or to interrogate Huey. The tension between them was just too strong. Words not said, stares at one another, the feeling that they wanted to be together… And of course the sexual tension was too much, especially when they both bared their teeth in Room 101 when torturing Huey. Kaz was always the first one to leave, he ended up most of the times aroused by the sight of Ocelot under the red light, so powerful and sensual, that only could almost make Kaz came right there.

It was no use, no way he could deny it any longer, his lust for Shalashashka Ocelot was too much to handle.

And that desire/(love?) scared him.

 

****

  
Just when he was about to call it a day and leave his office, someone knocked. Kaz wished it would be Ocelot but instead, Jackal entered and sat at the chair in front of his desk with a serious face, so unlike him.

“Okay… I want to know what’s happening.” He said as he leaned his elbows on the desk, looking straight at his commander.

Kaz was already pissed off, he was tired and wanted to sleep. He put on his shades and waved his hand at the newcomer.

“What’s happening? I don’t know, you have any problem? If you have any complain come back tomorrow.” He grabbed his crutch and stood, wanting to leave immediately without even putting on his coat and beret. He looked tired and unprofessional.

“Commander, why don’t you talk to him?”

Kaz stopped on his tracks.

“Talk to who?”

“The Russian gunslinger, who else?” Jackal stood up and blocked his way.

Kaz blushed and sighed. It was no use, it had only been a bet and nothing more. No way they could be together.

“Marco, get the fuck out of my way, now.” He couldn’t think about him, it hurt so much that he didn’t even sleep good at night.

“Not until you admit that you love him.” Miller’s man was serious, it was so unlike him. The man was always cheerful and would joke around, so for him to behave like that it meant he was worried about his boss.

“That… It won’t change anything.” Kaz placed his fingers behind his shades and touched his eyes, trying not to cry. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. Then he felt arms hugging him and he rested his head on his subordinate’s shoulder. The last person who hugged him was Ocelot.

  
The door opened suddenly.

“Miller, we need to talk.”

The person Kaz was expecting in the first time showed up at his office.


	9. Face off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright Ocelot, you called for this ‘surprise meeting’ so speak up. I don’t have all day.” Kaz’s voice was cold but his body was hot, Ocelot knew it. 
> 
> “I love how you lie Miller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm a little busy with studying. Just so you know, there'll be an Ocelhira week on December 5-11th! 
> 
> We'll be posting announcements on tumblr and twitter soon! You can follow me for questions or updates too at Tumblr (shalashashkaV) and twitter (shalashashkaV) in case you want to participate.
> 
> Again, thank you for the good welcome this fic is having (and for the love my original characters are receiving <3 ) , it's coming to an end in probably one or two chapters more.

**Chapter 9 - Face off**

 

One of the most difficult decisions Revolver Ocelot had to take was to stop kissing Kazuhira Miller that morning after after a well deserved bath. Ocelot gripped the blonde’s hair and buried his face on the crook of his neck, sniffing and nibbling his neck. He had to hold his breath when he listened to Kaz’s soft moanings.

“We… We have to leave.” Kaz said softly, his body still relaxed under the Russian’s touch.

“I know…” _I don’t want to let you go_ … Ocelot thought and kissed him for the last time, allowing himself to moan inside Kaz’s mouth.

The iDroid beeped and their time together was over.

****

 

After that day, whenever Ocelot would approach Kaz something happened. If it wasn’t one of Snake’s crucial missions about finding out more about the man with a Skull for a face… It was about the idiot Huey who still wasn’t willing to cooperate… And also, the sniper ‘Quiet’ was leaving her cell frequently and no one could stop her, so Ocelot had to keep an eye on her. He knew Miller was furious about this, Ocelot was, after all the one who agreed on Snake bringing her here.

No matter how much information had the spy provided to the commander, it wasn’t enough to prove that the woman wouldn’t jeopardize their plans. Miller was cold to him, he seemed to avoid him, whenever they were in the same room he would look somewhere else. Ocelot had already forgotten how many days had gone by without Kaz looking straight at him. What was happening? He was an expert in reading people’s minds and body language: Miller was either upset, ashamed or mad. Or he just let Ocelot cash his bet and enjoy the free sex -because he couldn’t deny that both had a great time- but.. maybe Miller really felt nothing for him…

And there he was again, sitting on the highest part of the Commanding Platform, thinking. Involuntarily he touched his pocket and grabbed his lighter, then he searched in his pants pocket for his cigars… But of course, he had given up smoking because he knew Miller hated it. He sighed and watched the flame of his lighter for some seconds before putting it away.

He closed his eyes and images of Kaz watching him on Room 101 came to his mind. He could feel when Miller’s breath would stop, every time Ocelot would inflict any of his interrogating tricks to that scum, Huey. He could even smell Miller’s arousal when the staff would take the doctor away and they were left alone for a few minutes. How their faces were too close that he could smell that addictive scent of his, but either Miller would turn away and leave, or Big Boss would interrupt them wanting to know if any progress was being made with Emmerich.

 

One of those days Ocelot was so fired up that he had to excuse himself after promising Big Boss that he would report to him later, he just had to get away from Miller.

Of course that night he ended up in his room, shamelessly jerking himself off thinking about all the things he did with the commander and all the things that he still hadn’t done to him… Or rather _with_ him, because he knew that deep inside the interest _was_ reciprocal… His mind would play him tricks between thinking that Kazuhira Miller hated him and then his mind would remind him of all the times Miller actually showed he liked him.

Ocelot sniffed his scarf and wished, imagined, tried to find for any trace of Kaz’s scent, remembering his lips on his cock, how skillfully he sucked him that day, how he seemed to enjoy it too even if Ocelot forced himself to do it in front of Leon…. Breathing hard he licked his fingers and stroked his cock again, trying to concentrate in Kaz again, in his lips and his hot mouth taking him completely up to his throat, and God he was so good… No one could ever made the always controlled _Shalashashka_ Ocelot put his hand on his mouth, pressing his lips so he wouldn’t moan so hard, just as he was doing it right now, it was not the same but still the images of Miller finally giving himself away to him made him reach his climax and ended up cumming hard.

 

What an idiot he felt.

 

* * *

 

There were busy days indeed… too many things to supervise, new recruits joining in, Leon… He hadn’t have the chance to speak with him… But the young man still looked at him with lust in his eyes. It was so hard not to fall into temptation, his subordinate never asked for anything, he didn’t have to fight to get into his pants, he was too easy, too boring… this needed to stop. But then again… There was this other guy, Miller’s man, Jackal. It wasn’t a bad idea to force them to work together, maybe they could… Have some teamwork.

Smiling to himself he grabbed his radio to contact Tiger, but when he was about to ask him about Leon, the older man advised him to go and check Emmerick. The ‘ _good doctor_ ’ wanted to talk to him and Miller, that was interesting…

Ocelot approached Miller’s office once more. It was possible that Huey wanted to make a deal, to trade secrets for protection maybe? it was imperative for the commander to be there too… And deep inside he knew it was just an excuse for him to have a chance to talk to Miller.

He walked past his guards who at this point didn’t bother in blocking his way.

 

“Miller, we need to talk-” But he didn’t expect to find Jackal hugging _his_ man… “I’m sure you can continue *this* thing later, you have to come with me, now.”

Ocelot wore his perfect poker face and leaned on the doorway while the door was still opened. His heart was beating fast and he gritted his teeth while trying to keep it cool.

Jackal cleared his throat and walked to the door, he wanted to say something, even if it was something stupid but Revolver Ocelot’s killer look discouraged him so he just excused himself and walked out as fast as he could.

Kaz watched his subordinate leave and sighed, thinking what a timing. He touched his eyes again and tried to regain his composure. He couldn’t let Revolver Ocelot see _him_ crying...

“What is it?”

Ocelot didn’t leave his spot on the door but gestured to go outside. “I need you to come with me, Emmerich wants to talk to us.”

So that was it, thought Kaz. A soft smile escaped his lips, and here he thought Ocelot was going to claim him? What a fool he was.

 

*************

 

“Nothing, just a waste of our time!” Kaz barked loudly once Huey was taken away by two of his men.

Snake placed his flesh hand on his shoulder and getting close he tried to calm him down but Kaz was too furious and vengeful, Ocelot knew it, Kaz wanted to go rougher on Huey, and he didn’t blame him but that wasn’t the right way to get the correct information… no, that would take time…

But right now, what Ocelot wanted was to have the salty commander at his feet...

“Kaz, let’s wait, he’ll talk. I believe you, but we need proof in order to judge him properly…” Snake’s voice was low, soft and caring, just inches away from the blonde’s lips… until Kaz backed off growling, pushing his Boss away from him.

“I know, alright? But I can’t just sit and wait Snake! That rat knows something and he’s keeping it from us! And you want me to wait?” Kaz snorted and took a deep breath, but he was still gripping his crutch, probably his knuckles were getting white inside his black leather glove.

Snake rolled his eyes to Ocelot, who was with his arms closed watching the scene.

 

No, Boss... that’s not how you **_tame_ ** an angry dog.

 

“Boss, let me have a talk with Miller. I know you have things to do… I can handle him.” Ocelot smirked and looked at Big Boss’s rather surprised face. On the corner of his eyes, he knew Miller was tense and was about to bark any excuse in order to leave too.

“Hmm… Suit yourself then.” Snake gave his Russian right hand man a conspiratorial look and left without looking back, grabbed his phantom cigar and put it in his mouth before exiting the room.

The sound of the heavy metal door closing was the only thing that could be heard for some seconds. Ocelot rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. This was going to be… fun.

Of course Miller tried to escape and gave his back to him. “We’re done here, I don’t have time to play with you Ocelot.”

Ocelot ignored him, he was ready to not pay attention to whatever excuse he had.

“I needed to speak to you _privately_.” This time he wouldn’t let his man escape any longer, it was clear that Kaz was nervous and Ocelot knew perfectly well Kaz was blushing, even in the red light of the room. So determined he was that he had been actually prepared to shove Big Boss away so he could leave them alone, though that wasn’t necessary. Snake didn’t say much about it, probably he already knew it and Ocelot wonder if Miller was the only fool who hadn’t noticed it yet…?

 

* * *

 

Kaz sat on the chair, feeling he wasn’t going to go nowhere and leaned on his back. Then he realized for a moment that probably this wasn’t a good idea, after two weeks he was finally _alone_ with his crush. He tried to keep calm and not to make his heavy breathing so obvious, tried so hard to clear his mind away from all the images that came to his mind… all the things he would let Revolver Ocelot do to him.

The Russian studied his body language before, of course he knew this was the time, just as waiting for a dog to enter the mating season, and his dog was ready.

He grabbed a chair, placed it in front of his salty dog and sat down. He didn’t want to intimidate the commander but… It didn’t matter. Miller was a tough man, definitely not one to be taken for granted, and definitely wouldn't be intimidated by him. Ocelot felt a shiver down his spine, the more he looked at Miller’s defying eyes the more he wanted him.

“Alright Ocelot, you called for this ‘ _surprise meeting_ ’ so speak up. I don’t have all day.” Kaz’s voice was cold but his body was hot, Ocelot knew it.

“I love how you lie Miller.”

Kaz snorted. “I’m not lying.”

 

“You think I don’t notice how aroused you are right now? Just like every time we are together.” Ocelot leaned on the chair, crossed his arms over his chest and slightly spread his legs. Of course Kaz’s eyes fixed immediately on his crotch. Ocelot was aroused too, his slight hard on could be seen on his pants.

“What, this is no business meeting about that Huey scum? If I remember correctly, our bet’s over, too bad you didn’t fuck me in your bed. I don’t owe you nothing.” If Kaz had his other arm he would had crossed his arms over his chest too, instead he leaned his arm on the chair’s back, ready to stand up in any moment… And flee if necessary.

Ocelot smiled and leaving his chair with almost a kick, walked to Kaz, who stood up clearly wanting to leave. The first thing he did was shove Ocelot’s hand away from his body and try to punch his face, but Ocelot grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the wall, finding a pipe where he handcuffed him to and thus, neutralizing him. 

“You are insane.” Kaz growled, this time he didn’t wrestle, he had learnt that an ocelot never lets his prey escape. And this time he was just a prey… Not a one night lover…

  
_Yes, I’m crazy about you_ , thought Ocelot while he touched his man’s face.  “How good is it that you are only wearing your shirt Miller… Is it so hot here, or are you the one who’s hot? I’m not complaining here… Less clothes for me to take you off.”

Kaz let go a false laugh. “What, you’re gonna rape me?”

The Russian’s smirk faded, how could he think that?  “That’s a strong word.” Ocelot’s gloved hand stroked his chin while the other travelled down his body to grab his cock through his pants. “Tell me Commander, don’t you wanna have sex with me?”

Kaz breathed hard as his cock was stroked through the fabric of his pants. Ocelot forced him to open his mouth by pressing his thumb and index finger on his jaw and once he parted his lips Ocelot’s tongue made his way inside his mouth, licking and kissing him until Kaz was kissing him back hungrily. By that time Ocelot’s hand moved to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, making him shiver as his naked chest was exposed to the coldness of the room.

Ocelot broke the kiss and smirked as Kaz was all flushed and his lips were still parted wanting more.

“It’s not a question of you owing me something” The Russian removed his scarf and then took Kaz’s shades, carefully leaving them on the table. Then he approached his prey again and gave him soft kisses on his neck while he continued to pin him to the wall, When Kaz let go a soft curse he bit his neck, hard, making sure he would leave a mark. Kaz growled but it was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“The truth is that I _own_ _you_.” Another bite and this time Ocelot grinded his body against Kaz’s hot skin, feeling his erection was growing bigger as the blonde moved his hips forward, rubbing his body against Ocelot’s thigh like a dog in heat.

Kaz was confused, he tried to think about Ocelot’s words. Did Ocelot say _owe or own_? Because there was clearly a difference. In both ways Kaz was meant to lose.

“You.. What?” Kaz involuntarily struggled to have his wrist free with no luck obviously. Ocelot let go a false laugh and blindfolded the commander with his own tie, then unzipped Kaz’s pants and shoved his now bare left hand inside his pants, making him move his hips backwards as his hand was cold. But Ocelot’s hand grew hot as soon as his lean fingers caressed the blonde’s pubic hair, though he didn’t touch his cock. He also resumed his work on Kaz’s neck, kissing and sucking him so hard he would probably leave many hickeys on his skin by tomorrow, but Kaz didn’t seem to mind, his whole body was on fire by now.

“And you say you didn’t want this? Your body doesn’t lie.” Ocelot whispered to his mouth and Kaz tried to kiss him but the Russian backed off. “Tell me Miller, have you fucked someone else on these past weeks? Big Boss maybe?”

Kaz breathed hard, a mixture of arousal and anger. “Why would you care? We never really talked about this after we…-” He felt extremely shy but had to say it “-we s-slept together… I-I suppose you went back to your little lion with your tail between your legs begging him to give you his ass, huh?”

That was too much and Ocelot got really angry so he bit Kaz again, making him scream.

 “I could have done it if I wanted to, I can have any men or women at my feet.” Ocelot finally touched Kaz’s cock slowly, wrapping his fingers on it, he was struggling so hard, Kaz was just so perfect, his body shouting for him to tame and claim him, but he needed to let his salty dog know _who_ was in charge.

“Then what are you doing here?” Kaz was hurt by that comment but his stubbornness didn’t let him see beyond his words and realize that, yes, Ocelot _could_ fuck _anyone_ he wanted to…

Ocelot knew he could have anyone, except…. the man he loved. Why was it so hard? Their courtship was always so complicated. But also it was the first time someone gave Ocelot a real challenge, making him admit that it was worth. It wasn’t just a whim because he already had Miller before, it was just his desire to be this man’s owner and that Miller owned him, he wanted to belong to someone, not in a physical way… He wanted Miller to _love_ him.

 

“I’m waiting for your answer.” Ocelot caressed his face but still didn’t remove the tie from his eyes. 

“Are you going to take this damn thing off my eyes?”

“You know, when humans are either wearing a mask or with their eyes closed, they usually let themselves be free, they dare to express their most private secrets and desires.” Kaz felt Ocelot’s breath on his chest, then going down to his waist and finally he felt Ocelot pulling his pants down, exposing his hard cock. He felt helpless and not interested in speaking truth to him.

But then he felt Ocelot’s lips on his cock, trailing his tongue through all his shaft and one hand caressing his ass cheeks. His moanings were the implied permission for Ocelot to take him in his mouth.

“I… What answer…?” Kaz voice was husky and low and Ocelot felt his own cheeks were burning. Having total control of Miller… No, thinking he had control over Miller turned him on. The truth was that he could never have total control over the commander, because Ocelot felt he was the one being submitted as he forced himself to push him deeper into his throat, letting Kaz involuntarily probably, fuck his mouth as the spy tried to relax his throat to push Kaz deeper. How he loved this man, his cock, everything.

As he moved his head forwards and downwards, trying to concentrate on the intrusion in his throat, he grabbed the blonde’s ass cheeks and touched them softly, imagining how much he would enjoy being inside him when the time was right.

Finally he let go and was a little ashamed because he coughed, but Kaz was too busy to tease him. Ocelot stood up and wiped the mix of saliva and pre-cum from his mouth, he wasn’t done with his dog yet, so whispered to his ear. “Do you want me, Miller? Am I the only one for you?”

“S-shit…” Kaz breathed hard through his mouth as Ocelot’s bare hand played with his cock, but not rough enough to make him come.

“Tell me, am I the only one you dream about when you touch yourself? It’s okay if you say no, I just need to know the truth.”

Kaz remained silent while he thought about his next action. “Why would I tell you?”

“I want to confirm that we are on the same page. Once you tell me who do you want inside you I’ll tell you who do I really wanna fuck.”

“F-fair enough... I think…” But Kaz was either nervous or afraid and Ocelot could notice it in his voice.

“Nothing will happen, just tell me the truth. I promise I won’t bully you… Do you still want Big Boss?” If that statement was true, then he would stop bothering Miller, even if that would break his heart into pieces. But still his egoist mind woud want to give him one last fuck, because he was too horny to care who Miller really wanted… or maybe… he would just let him go and he’d jerk himself off like always….

 

The husky voice of Kaz made his mind go back to the present.

“S-Snake?… He’s not who I really want.. N-not that way I mean.” Kaz whispered as he felt one of Ocelot’s fingers making his way inside his ass.

“Then what about any of the recruits? The one who was hugging you today, he seems to be quite intimate with you. Did he fuck you?”

“He? N-no for God’s sake, he was actually asking me about…” It almost slipped.

“About what?” Ocelot shoved another finger inside him and began to move in and out.

Kaz let go a loud moan which sounded more like a dog groaning.

“Shit, he was asking me about you… You are right” Kaz was glad he couldn’t see Ocelot’s face, and he hated to admit it but the Interrogator Specialist was right, a man could tell their secrets if they were handled the right way… and Kaz wasn’t immune to his treatment on his body. Nor he was immune to watching the heartless Revolver Ocelot walk around Room 101 while he kept an enemy under the torture session. Not only that, but his body remembered and was unable to forget, how Ocelot caressed his body the day after he lost the bet, he just couldn’t forget this man, and how badly he wanted him… but he seemed to be so far away from him, so.. Unreachable. Kaz was a grown ass adult, he didn’t have time to play love games… but why not getting over this so he could move on? A confession?

“Right about what? Be more specific Miller.”

Those skilled lean fingers were fucking him slowly, with no rush but with the exact pace to make him go crazy wanting more.

 

_Fuck you Ocelot._

 

“You are the one I’ve always wanted, no one compares to you I… I just love y- t-this, and w-wait, I know you’ll stop now because you only want to annoy me…” While Kaz talked Ocelot continued to fuck him slowly with his fingers, while his other hand was grabbing his waist protecting him of any possible fall.

“Thank you.” He removed his fingers and this time removed the red tie from his eyes. Kaz blinked and saw that Ocelot was blushing hard.

 

Did Ocelot catch his almost broken love confession?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kaz, will Ocelot leave him like that?????


End file.
